


Unfortunate Soulmarks

by GiantRoboticPlatypusButt (AngstAndAlliums)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, POV Third Person, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstAndAlliums/pseuds/GiantRoboticPlatypusButt
Summary: Most people want to find their soulmate, as who wouldn’t want to meet the person who will change their life for the better? The answer to that is Perry, who believes it will be nearly impossible to find his soulmate. No matter how many people assure him he’ll find them, he’s not too sure he will, nor is he sure he wants to. And he’s not the only one who doesn’t want to find his soulmate. As Perry later learns, Heinz Doofenshmirtz doesn’t want to find his soulmate either, for reasons he won’t clarify.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you know, if you don't like Heinz being a good guy or part of the OWCA then you may not like the later chapters of this fic. There won't be any sexual content until chapter 5 and nothing explicit until chapter 6. Please note that the smut is actually super plot relevant so if you skip to the smut or skip the smut you'll be missing a huge part of the story. Lastly, if you didn't see all the tags, this is both a Human Perry AU and a Soulmate AU. Normally I try to stick to one type of AU at a time but this idea sort of took off without my control.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry tries to convince himself that he doesn’t want to find his soulmate and later meets Heinz Doofenshmirtz, discovering something about him that he won’t be able to stop thinking about.

“Hello. Do. You. Need. Something.”

Perry hated his soulmark. Not that much, he’d try to convince himself. It didn’t matter that it was a greeting mark. Who cares? It’s not like he wanted to find his soulmate anyway…

Laying back in a lounge chair in his family’s backyard, he stared up at the sky, watching the clouds slowly pass by as the sun began to set. It was relaxing, and it would help him forget about his soulmark. Hopefully. But probably not. It’s not like he could completely forget about the five words going up his right arm. Wearing a long-sleeved shirt helped a little, though.

“Uncle Perry?”

Perry looked to the side to see Phineas slowly making his way closer.

“Yeah?”

“Are you thinking about your soulmark again?”

Perry sighed, returning his gaze to the sky.

“Maybe.”

“I know you’ll find your soulmate eventually. Maybe Ferb and I could help you look for them?”

“No thanks.”

“You sure? You still seem pretty sad about it…”

A greeting mark. It’s what people just love to call soulmarks consisting of generic greetings. Soulmarks are supposed to help you find your soulmate. The first five words you hear from them would match the ones on your arm, and you would know that you found the person that would have the greatest impact on your life and make you feel complete. At least, most people would know they found their soulmate. Perry heard his soulmark at least a dozen times a year, so it’s not like he could ever know for sure, not with how he hates talking to anyone other than family.

“I’m fine without a soulmate. Like I’ve said, you guys are all I need.”

Perry ruffled Phineas’s hair to demonstrate his care for him and Ferb, but Phineas wasn’t convinced.

“You keep saying that. But you always look like you’re thinking about it. Especially whenever Ferb and I are hanging out…”

He’d be lying if Perry said he wasn’t jealous Phineas found his soulmate so quickly. All he had to do was be introduced to his stepbrother, and instantly, he got meet the person who would change his life for the better. Phineas and Ferb got along so well, and together, they could do anything they put their minds to. So young, and they already knew who their soulmate was. Late-thirties, and Perry wasn’t sure he’d ever know who his soulmate was.

“I’ll be fine without them.”

Phineas sighed, crossing his arms.

“I know. But, I hope you find them anyway. Ferb is the coolest brother ever, and I just want you to find the person you’ll like being around too.”

He tried to smile genuinely, but couldn’t.

“I’ll probably find them someday. You don’t have to worry about it.”

“Okay…”

Phineas glanced at the patio door, then to Perry.

“Dinner is almost done. Mom wanted me to let you know.”

“I’ll be there.”

“...Okay.”

Slowly, Phineas turned and made his way back into the house. Perry shut his eyes.

Maybe he would find his soulmate someday, but that wasn’t the problem. The problem is that he wouldn’t know it when he finds them. He might have already met them. He wouldn’t know. Hundreds of people have said his soulmark, and none of them have stood out. And then there was the fact he didn’t like talking to anyone who wasn’t family, or more accurately, as close as family. The Flinn-Fletchers weren’t his biological family, but being Lawrence's best friend through college and helping him out for years practically qualified him as his brother, hence all of his kids considering him their uncle. They were close enough to where Perry had no qualms speaking to them, but he definitely didn’t plan on speaking to strangers. It just made him uncomfortable.

Of course, this would mean he wouldn’t speak to his soulmate when they first meet. Their soulmark would either be something he’d say when he’s already really close to them or nothing since he wasn’t even sure he’d stay around his soulmate at all. It’s not like he particularly liked befriending new people, so them having no soulmark at all was a possibility. Perry knew from looking it up that people without soulmarks were rare, but they did exist, and Perry was fairly sure his soulmate was one of those people.

None of it mattered anyway. He didn’t want to find his soulmate! He… didn’t. He… didn’t need to…

“Perry!” he heard Linda call out, slightly annoyed. “Dinner’s ready!”

With a deep sigh, Perry got off the lounge chair, making his way inside.

“Are you alright?” she then added as he trudged by, sounding much more sympathetic. “You aren’t still thinking about your soulmate, are you?”

Perry sighed again, simply walking past her and to his seat at the table.

“You’ll find them eventually, dear. Most people do.”

Yeah. Most people. But not him. ‘Not that it matters’, he tried reminding himself.

Sitting at the table and eating dinner didn’t help. Everyone there had already found their soulmate. Well, besides Candace, but she’d probably find them in her twenties like most people. Lawrence and Linda found each other a little later than that, but still, they weren’t thirty-eight. And boy did they have an adorable love story. Perry knew that if his soulmate was also going to be his romantic partner, he’d want their story to be as sweet as Lawrence and Linda’s. Though, he probably wasn’t going to find them at all, let alone, end up with a soulmate that would also become the love of his life.

‘It doesn’t matter. I don’t care.’

No matter how many times he’d tell himself this, it wasn’t true. He wanted to meet the person who would change his life just as much as everyone else. But he probably wouldn’t. At least, he wouldn’t know. Maybe if he met someone without a soulmark, he’d at least have some confirmation. Something. Even if he wasn’t going to even speak to them, at least he’d know they’d be the one to impact his life.

~~~

The automatic sliding glass doors of a home improvement store slid open as Perry stepped closer, soon walking inside and scanning the isles for the person he was there to see.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Perry had been gathering information on him for weeks, and now that Doofenshmirtz was his fully assigned nemesis, he figured he could give him a proper greeting. Something he learned about Doofenshmirtz from watching him is that he’s pretty civil when it comes to things that aren’t evil plans. He’d occasionally do something rude, but not particularly violent or horrible. Up until recently, his evil plans weren’t even enough for him to get a dedicated nemesis. But recently he managed to cause an entire eight-hundred and seventeen dollars in property damage and was deemed a large enough threat to get his own nemesis.

Why the O.W.C.A. decided to assign their top agent to him, Perry had no idea. Maybe they just assigned whoever lived closest.

After half a minute of searching the isles, Perry had found Doofenshmirtz eyeing some long fluorescent bulbs. Cautiously, he approached.

It appeared he was most interested in the boxes on the higher shelves, the ones well out of his reach. Perry could see him contemplating how to retrieve them, and decided now was as good a time as any to introduce himself.

He tapped his shoulder.

“Hello?” Doofenshmirtz said, being pulled from his thoughts and turning to face Perry. “Do you need something?”

_Ugh!_ Perry could feel the world laughing at him. He was going to be responsible for fighting Doofenshmirtz for a long time after today, and of course, the first thing out of his mouth was his soulmark! A lot of people had said it before, but his _nemesis of all people had to say it?!_

“Uhh… I’m pretty busy right now. If you don’t need anything then you should go.”

Right. He was introducing himself.

Perry handed him his card, reading, “O.W.C.A. Agent P.”

Doofenshmirtz read it over, then gasped excitedly.

“You’re my new nemesis! I knew there was someone spying on me over the past few days! I also got an email explaining that I have my own nemesis to stop me now, but I knew about it before then!”

Dropping the card and enthusiastically shaking Perry’s hand, he continued to talk.

“It’s really nice of you to greet me like this! I’m so excited! Oh, I can’t wait to trap you and show you my inventions! Then you can helplessly watch as I take over the Tri-State Area!”

This reaction was… unexpected. It was kinda funny... and weird. And it sounded like Doofenshmirtz was completely oblivious to the fact that he had to destroy his inventions as a part of his job. Perry was sure he would figure that out eventually.

“I almost want to go home and start building right now! But, well, a bunch of lights in the lab are broken after a little accident I had a few days ago, which is I’m here!” Doofenshmirtz pointed to the long boxes of fluorescent light rods laying on the high shelf. “I need a box of those to replace the ones in my lab, but they’re super high up! Why would they even put them all the way up there? It seems pretty rude, doesn’t it?”

Considering the fact that they were fairly expensive and easily breakable bulbs and that there was a sign right in front of them reading “please ask a staff member for assistance in reaching top shelves,” Perry guessed there was a reason they were so high.

Pointing to the sign, he hoped that Doofenshmirtz would also realize this.

“Huh?” He looked at the sign. “Ugh, no thank you. That conversation would be so awkward! ‘Hi, could you get this box off the shelf for me?’ It’s too weird! No thank you!”

Instead of doing the reasonable thing and asking someone for help, Doofenshmirtz started climbing the large metal shelves.

_This_ was the guy the O.W.C.A. assigned their top agent to.

Perry simply watched as Doofenshmirtz attempted to climb up to the box he wanted, his feet slipping every so often. He sort of wanted to help him, but at the same time, Perry firmly believed Doofenshmirtz should suffer the consequences of his actions.

“Ugh. Perry the Platypus, you could _help a little_ , you know.”

Rolling his eyes, he crossed his arms with a firm shake of his head.

“And you’re supposed to be the good guy. Go figure. Whatever. I can get it myself.”

Doofenshmirtz’s fingertips were just barely able to reach the box he wanted, his lowest foot planted on a shelf at Perry’s eye level.

“Almost… there…”

He only managed to gently tap the box before his feet slipped, his body lurching downward. He still had a hand supporting himself on a higher shelf, but the sudden shift of weight caused him to lose his hold. In a split second, he went from barely managing to hold on to the shelf to falling to the ground, his black turtleneck snagging on a hook for displaying feather dusters on his way down. He yelled angrily until he managed to free himself from his lab coat and shirt, completely topless as he stared daggers at Perry.

“You know, this is _your_ fault. If you helped me, this wouldn’t have happened.”

Perry shrugged with a smirk, satisfied with the results of Doofenshmirtz’s shenanigans.

“Could you at least help me get my shirt and lab coat back? It _was_ your fault that I lost them.”

Sure. Why not? Besides, Heinz would probably get kicked out of the store if he was found shirtless. He should be kicked out anyway for breaking the rules and climbing the shelves, but Perry’s mood was lightened enough to let that slide.

Perry grabbed both the lab coat and turtleneck by their sleeves, and with a flick of his wrist, they jumped off the hook.

First, he handed the turtleneck to Doofenshmirtz, watching as he grabbed it with his right hand.

“Thank you. Though, you didn’t have to show off like that.”

Perry couldn’t help but notice his right arm was blank. No soulmark to be seen. Though, it wasn’t too uncommon for that to happen. Soulmarks almost always appeared on people’s dominant arm, so Doofenshmirtz was probably just left handed.

Then, he saw him begin to put the shirt on, first stretching his left arm to get it into the sleeve. He didn’t mean to look, but… he couldn’t stop his eyes from landing on his left forearm

Blank.

Doofenshmirtz didn’t have a soulmark.

“Uhh, hello? You can hand me my lab coat now.”

Blinking his eyes to regain focus, he realized Doofenshmirtz had finished putting on his turtleneck a bit too long ago and was waiting with a frown and an outstretched arm to get his coat back.

Quickly, he handed it over and Doofenshmirtz began to put it back on.

“And by the way, Perry the Platypus, it’s rude to stare like that. I’d think that you’d know that as a good guy, but apparently not.”

Perry’s mind was too broken in that moment to comprehend what was going on. His nemesis. His nemesis was his soulmate.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz was going to change his life for the better? Doofenshmirtz was going to make him feel more complete? That guy? Who just stripped himself of half his clothes trying to reach a box of light bulbs? That guy? Who he was going to be required to fight for a while into the future? That guy? Who is literally an evil scientist who wants to take over the Tri-State Area? _HIM?!_

“Seriously. The staring is getting kind of creepy. Could you go do… agent-y things or something while I figure out another way to get the box?”

Perry’s mind slipped into reality long enough to realize that now Doofenshmirtz was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable. Rubbing his face, he turned around and began walking to the exit, stopping to properly wave ‘goodbye’ before he was out of sight.

“Erm, goodbye Perry the Platypus. Nice meeting you, I guess.”

Once out of his sight, Perry dashed out of the store and over to his hover car, which he had parked in the back of the lot. After buckling up, he shot up into the air and rushed home, not entirely sure why he was in such a hurry.

Finally, once the hover car was parked in his secret lair and he was out of his agent uniform, he snuck into his room and began pacing.

It wasn’t possible, right? Heinz Doofenshmirtz?! It couldn’t be him, could it?! But they were going to be enemies! But there it was, he didn’t have a soulmark and said Perry’s immediately after seeing him. Maybe his soulmate was someone else who also happened to not talk? But people without soulmarks were super rare! And Perry knew he’d end up being around him often in the future. Is that why he’s his soulmate? Because he’s going to be required to see him all the time? Is that the way he’s going to impact his life? But soulmates were supposed to have a positive impact! Not a negative one! So they couldn’t be soulmates, right?!

Groaning anxiously, Perry sat on the edge of his bed.

If he is his soulmate, at least he knows who his soulmate is now? But he isn’t! It isn’t possible! It can’t be! But what if he is? Should he let Doofenshmirtz know? How would that work? Slip him a note saying ‘I’m your soulmate btw’?! Would that annoy him? Yes, it would _definitely_ annoy him. Learning that your soulmate is the person who’ll be responsible for destroying all of your plans into the foreseeable future? That would make the calmest of people go into a rage. But they weren’t soulmates, right? So that didn’t need to happen. But they could be. Maybe?

Perry let his back hit the mattress, grabbing a pillow and screaming into it afterward.

He shouldn’t be caring right now anyway, right? If he didn’t care about finding his soulmate before why should he care now? And there wasn’t a way to know for sure that Doofenshmirtz was his soulmate anyway. So he shouldn’t care about it. He could relax right now. Everything was normal and fine.

…

So why couldn't he stop thinking about it?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry learns that Heinz doesn’t want to meet his soulmate and Heinz learns that Perry doesn’t want to meet his. Later, Heinz discovers a reason why Perry wouldn’t want to find his soulmate, much to Perry’s distress.

Finally. He could have a moment to just relax after the weird day he had.

Doofenshmirtz learned to speak whale just so he could trash talk them? Because one stole his girlfriend? And when Perry decided to leave because insulting people wasn’t really a crime, Doofenshmirtz chased after him and begged for him to thwart him.

A very weird day. Surprisingly, probably not the weirdest.

Still, it was nice to finally have a moment to himself.

Perry sighed contently as he sat back on a park bench under the shade of a large oak tree, briefly taking in the view of the lovely hill in the center of the park shaded by another large oak, a beautiful pond just beside it. Taking out his hat and pulling it over his eyes, he enjoyed the sound of rustling leaves and chirping birds around him. It was peaceful, just getting to sit back and relax. He could almost fall asleep, it was so calm… and quiet… and…

“aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA **AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!** OOF!!!!”

‘ _What the-?_ ’ Perry lifted his hat to see…

“Oh. Hello, Perry the Platypus.”

‘ _How the hell did he get here?!!_ ’ The long impact trail and dirty clothes had Perry guessing Doofenshmirtz was launched over here. How, he had no clue. He also wanted to relax more than he wanted to deal with Doofenshmirtz, so he got up from the bench and began walking away.

“WAIT WAIT WAIT! Please! I won’t ask you to thwart me again!”

Perry stopped walking and sighed, turning to him with a raised brow and crossed arms.

“I… I-I kinda hoped… that I could talk to you… about some things? And by ‘talk to you’ I mean I do all the talking and you sit and listen without saying anything back to me like you always do.”

Whatever he wanted to talk about, it seemed pretty serious going off of the soft way he was speaking. While it definitely wasn’t in his job description to let his nemesis vent to him while he was off duty, he felt like he should at least be nice and let him talk. Perry walked back to the bench, sighing again.

“Um, thank you, Perry the Platypus.” Doofenshmirtz stepped over and sat on the bench beside him, wringing his hands nervously. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, seeming to have a hard time looking for the right words.

“So… you’re probably wondering how I got here. Why I sort of… fell out of the sky.”

Perry nodded. While he wanted a quiet moment of rest more than an explanation, an explanation still sounded alright.

“Well, after I was ejected from my hovercraft, I actually landed into the blowhole of a whale. And not just any whale, it was the whale that stole my girlfriend! I know because she’s literally living inside him now!”

Perry’s eyes widened in surprise. What were the odds of that happening?

“So… it turns out… she’s been having a pretty good life. She also learned whale song so she could talk to the whale, and he even had a soulmark! The _whale_ had a _soulmark!_ And it matched what she first said to him! They were literally soulmates! A-Anyway, he blew me out of his blowhole and I landed here. And… in the small amount the time I was flying through the air screaming, I just… started thinking about some things…” Doofenshmirtz began to slump down, his voice growing quieter.

“I… always loved the idea of soulmates. Finding the perfect person for you. Someone who makes your life so much better…” He sighed sadly. “I don’t want to talk about it too much… but… I don’t want to find my soulmate. I can already tell…” After a repulsed shiver, he continued. “I can already tell they aren’t the perfect person for me. I know that people who don’t like their soulmates are almost nonexistent, but… given my luck… it seems pretty likely to me.”

So… he doesn’t want a soulmate who doesn’t talk? Of course, it’s not like Perry cared. He didn’t want a soulmate anyway. And definitely not him as his soulmate. Though, just having a soulmate would be nice… ‘ _I don’t need a soulmate_ ,’ Perry reminded himself.

“Hey Perry the Platypus, have you found your soulmate yet?”

Perry froze for a moment. Did he? Was Doofenshmirtz his soulmate? No. He probably wasn’t his soulmate. Maybe. He still didn’t know.

Perry shook his head. Even if he was his soulmate, which he probably wasn’t, he probably would hate knowing that the ‘perfect person’ for him was the guy whose job it was to kick his butt almost every day.

“Oh, so, you’re still looking for your soulmate?”

At least that question was easy enough to answer. Perry shook his head again.

“You… Don’t you want to find your soulmate?”

Another head shake.

“You don’t want to find your soulmate? But… they’re supposed to make your life happier! Why wouldn’t you want to find them?”

With frustration, Perry pointed at Doofenshmirtz, alluding to the fact that he _just_ mentioned not wanting to find his.

“I have a good reason to be suspicious of my soulmate! Do you?”

Perry paused. Not really? It’s not exactly rude to say hello and ask someone if they need something. Sure it made it hard to tell who was his soulmate… but it didn’t mean anything when it came to knowing what their personality would be. His soulmate was probably an okay person… they would just be impossible to find…

With a shake of his head, Perry looked away.

“So what you’re saying is, your soulmate is probably a decent person, but you won’t even try to find them anyway?”

Putting it like that… it didn’t make much sense. But it was more complicated than that! …Right?

Perry crossed his arms.

“You have a perfectly good soulmate waiting for you and you don’t even want to find them? I don’t get it. I’d love to have a normal soulmate out there for me.” Doofenshmirtz got off the bench. “You’re weird, Perry the Platypus. You have the option to find your soulmate and you won’t even bother to. It’s like you want to be unhappy.”

Perry huffed, continuing to look away.

“I’m going home. At least things make more sense there.” Taking a step away, then turning around, Doofenshmirtz added, “I thought it would help to talk to you about this, but now I’m just more confused. Curse you, Perry the Platypus.” And with that, he began walking home.

Groaning, Perry hoisted himself off the bench and began walking home as well. Maybe a nice bath would be more relaxing. Hopefully, he could forget about the whole soulmate thing on the way home.

He didn’t.

He didn’t forget about it during his bath either.

Or when he put on some comfortable clothes.

As a last-ditch attempt, Perry put on a jacket and made his way to the front door.

“Where are you going, Perry?”

He stopped, giving Candace a brief glance before opening the door.

“For a walk.”

“It’s almost dark outside. Don’t you think that’s kinda weird?”

“You wore a platypus suit earlier.”

“Touché.”

Perry stepped outside.

“Wait. Is this about your soulmark or something?”

Without turning around, he paused.

“No.”

“You sure about that?”

Perry huffed.

“See, I knew it.”

He rolled his eyes.

“You just have to relax. It’ll all work out eventually.”

Easy for _her_ to say. She already found her soulmate. And _her_ soulmate was definitely not an evil scientist with a knack for getting himself into trouble. And _her_ soulmate definitely enjoyed being around her, even if nobody knew if he reciprocated her feelings yet. And _her_ soulmate was _definitely_ her soulmate.

“I’m going.”

“Geez. You don’t need to get all grouchy. I thought you were supposed to be calm and stuff.”

Ignoring her, Perry made his way down the sidewalk, hearing Candace close the door behind him.

The cool, evening air against his partially wet hair caused Perry to shiver, but he didn’t care. His mind was swarming with thoughts that made it hard to think about anything else.

Why was it bothering him so much that Doofenshmirtz didn’t want to find his soulmate? He didn’t want to find his soulmate either. Well, that is, if Doofenshmirtz isn’t already his soulmate. Which he is not. Just because he is a huge part of his life, and just because fighting him has, for the most part, had a positive impact on his life, and just because his life… feels more complete… around him…

No! Doofenshmirtz was _not_ his soulmate.

But… if he was… he didn’t want to have Perry as his soulmate. Because he didn’t want someone who wouldn’t talk to him. Which… was understandable… but still…

‘But still’ what? Perry didn’t want him as his soulmate, so who cares?! Perry didn’t! He had no reason to! He could be happy without his soulmate! He already was happy! He had his family, his job, Doofen-

He didn’t need a soulmate. And he didn’t need Doofenshmirtz. It didn’t matter that Doofenshmirtz didn’t want him as his soulmate, because Perry didn’t want him as his soulmate either.

Then why did it hurt so much to know Doofenshmirtz didn’t want his soulmate?

Looking around, Perry realized his feet had brought him to the park he was at earlier. The place where Doofenshmirtz talked to him about his soulmark. About how he didn’t want him as his soulmate.

With a sigh, he turned around, heading back home.

He didn’t know what he wanted. All he knew, was that he needed to get some rest.

~~~

“So Perry the Platypus, tremble in fear before the most twisted, nightmarish creation the world has ever known! The Ball Gown-Inator!”

This was definitely one of the stranger ways Perry’s been trapped. He tried to lunge at Doofenshmirtz, but the freaking dress was ridiculously long and heavy! Instead of getting anywhere, Perry fell flat on his face before being hoisted up by a couple of mechanical arms.

“See, Perry the Platypus? It’s hard to fight when you’re in a ball gown. It’s portable too. Ooh, you look so elegant, like you’re going to a cotillion. It’s a word, it means ‘dance’.”

While Doofenshmirtz started monologuing about the tragic backstory that led him to today’s evil scheme, Perry made sure to keep his soulmark hidden by holding his arm flat against his body. He didn’t want him to see his soulmark and think they were probably soulmates. That would not end well. Thankfully, Doofenshmirtz was the least perceptive person ever and probably wouldn’t notice.

Once Doofenshmirtz was done over explaining things, he began working on transporting Perry to the hot air balloon which would take them to wherever he was going to use his Ball Gown-Inator. He stepped closer.

“Hey, are you trying to hide your soulmark?”

‘ _Why does this have to be the ONE TIME he isn’t completely oblivious to what’s happening!?!_ ’

“Ooh! I wanna see it now!”

Doofenshmirtz grabbed onto Perry’s arm and tried pulling it into a position he could read his soulmark from. Perry had physical strength as an advantage, but Doofenshmirtz had more arms. Once he realized Perry was stronger than he was, he just called another mechanical arm to grab his wrist so he could see his soulmark.

His eyes ran over the words. 

Perry’s heart raced. 

Doofenshmirtz gasped.

“Oh my gosh… Perry… you…”

Then he burst into uncontrollable laughter.

“YOU HAVE A GREETING MARK!? AH HAHAHAHAHA!”

Perry glared as Doofenshmirtz fell onto his back, rolling around and holding his stomach in a laughing fit.

“NO WONDER WHY YOU DON’T WANT TO LOOK FOR YOUR SOULMATE! I BET YOU HEAR THOSE WORDS FROM ALMOST EVERY PERSON YOU WALK UP TO!”

While Perry was thankful Doofenshmirtz didn’t think about them being soulmates, his laughing wasn’t exactly making him feel that great.

Doofenshmirtz got up and wiped a tear from his eye, then broke out into laughter again.

“OH MY GOSH PERRY THE PLATYPUS! _I_ SAID THAT TO YOU WHEN WE MET! YOU MUST HAVE BEEN SO ANNOYED!” He gasped for air between fits of laughter. “IT’S LIKE THE UNIVERSE WAS SPITTING IN YOUR FACE! LIKE IT WAS SAYING, ‘HA HA! EVEN YOUR _NEMESIS_ WILL SAY YOUR SOULMARK’!”

Perry groaned, looking away.

His laughter began to die down. “Okay. Okay… I’m done.” He giggled. “Okay, now I’m done. Let’s just- Let’s just get you attached to the balloon.”

That was unpleasant. Obviously, Doofenshmirtz wouldn’t care about how much Perry didn’t want others to see his soulmark considering he was evil, but still! There was a reason he wore long sleeves! And when someone makes a visible effort to hide their soulmark, it was basic decency to not look at it. Perry only knew about Doofenshmirtz’s lack of a soulmark because he accidentally glanced at his arms when he lost his shirt. And even then, Doofenshmirtz made no effort to hide his lack of a soulmark, so he obviously didn’t care if other people knew. Meanwhile, Perry _did_ care.

Whatever. As long as Doofenshmirtz didn’t bring it up too often after today, he could deal with him knowing.

The trap was secured to the hot air balloon and they lifted off to fly over the Tri-State Area. Not long into the air, Doofenshmirtz continued talking.

“You know Perry the Platypus, that dress sort of suits you if, you know, you just accentuate the positive as they say… um…” He began blushing deeply. “Well… that was an… awkward thing to say right after reminding you of your soulmark…”

Perry glared menacingly at him.

“Erm… you know I didn’t really mean anything by what I said, right? I mean… you do look really good right now, but…” He rubbed his neck. “I should really stop talking now. This is getting kinda weir- HEY WHAT THE-”

Perry blinded Doofenshmirtz with his extra long dress and proceeded to escape the metal arms using the circular saw in the rim of his hat. After a fight that ended up with Doofenshmirtz being defeated as always, Perry floated down into the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher house using his ball gown as a parachute. He landed behind the tree out of the sight of the kids and Candace… who all appeared to be wearing dresses? ‘ _Oops_.’

Phineas turned his head to Perry’s location and Perry instinctively removed his hat and hid it.

“Oh, there you are Perry.”

Perry made his way over to where everyone was standing, instinctively crossing his arms.

“You’re in a dress too, huh?” Phineas continued. “There must have been a weird bug in the programming…” He trailed off, thinking to himself.

Jeremy entered the backyard and walked over to Candace.

“Wow, you look beautiful,” he said to her, smiling as she blushed lightly. Then he turned his head and noticed everyone else standing in the backyard. With a little confusion, he added, “I guess you all look beautiful.”

Thankful that his cover hadn’t been blown, Perry made his way into the house to change into his usual clothes as Jeremy and Candace left the backyard together. He made sure to actually evade the sights of Linda and Lawrence, as they would want an explanation of why he returned home late while wearing a ball gown. Phineas and Ferb would be fine, though. Dinner was ready once he was wearing something presentable.

…

“And then Isabella defeated the boss’s final phase by taking a picture of him!”

“Aww. You boys are so sweet, sharing your video games with all your friends. And I’m surprised Candace was so willing to play along with all of you.”

“I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’d feel chipper enough for anything knowing I had a date with my soulmate in the evening.”

Lawrence smiled happily at Linda, causing her to blush faintly.

“Oh, you~”

“Mom! Dad!” Phineas protested with comically dramatic disgust.

Meanwhile, Perry was too lost in his thoughts to care about the conversation at the table. His distant expression did not go unnoticed.

“Oh Perry, you needn’t worry about your soulmate. You’ll find them one of these days, I’m sure of it.”

But he did find them. Maybe. Hopefully? Hopefully not? Did he want Doofenshmirtz to be his soulmate? He didn’t know. All he knew was that Doofenshmirtz didn’t want to be his…

Perry got up from his seat and started towards the stairs.

“My goodness! Perry where are you going?!”

He was already halfway to his room before Lawrence could finish his sentence. He was already at his door before Linda could assure him everything would turn out okay. He was already face down in his bed before Phineas could ask him to come back.

It was too much to deal with right now. None of the people in that room could understand what he was feeling, and it wasn’t like he was allowed to talk about it. His family couldn’t know about Doofenshmirtz, so what could they possibly do to help? Give more vague reassurances that things would turn out okay? He didn’t need that! He needed to know what the hell he was feeling right now!

Perry growled into his pillow.

And to put a cherry on top of his frustration sundae, Doofenshmirtz had to _laugh_ at his soulmark and point out that _he said it_ when they met. Did he not realize that they were possibly soulmates? Did he somehow forget that the man he’s spent a long time with doesn’t talk similarly to how he doesn’t have a soulmark? Or did he realize this and simply think the idea of them being soulmates was too far-fetched to be even considered?

Or maybe Doofenshmirtz does know and hates the idea of them being soulmates enough to where he doesn’t want to mention it at all.

That would be understandable… They were enemies after all…

‘ _He’s probably not my soulmate_ ,’ Perry tried once again to assure himself.

But for some reason, it still didn’t assure him at all. No matter what Heinz was to him, all of the options hurt to think about…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much to his confusion, Perry’s heart breaks after learning something from Heinz that he shouldn’t care about, and he’s willing to bang on Heinz’s apartment door late into the night to find answers. The answers he receives from him don’t make him very happy.

God, it was so fucking hot here. And dry. And Doofenshmirtz would not shut up about how he could shut up if he wanted to. For once Perry was annoyed at his tendency to ramble on, mostly because he was now stuck with him for hours as they made their way through the desert. His constant talking wasn’t normally a problem since they wouldn’t spend extended periods together without some sort of battle quieting him, but it was a problem now.

Perry knew most people felt uncomfortable being around others without saying anything. Obviously, he had no problem with it. Doofenshmirtz on the other hand… was noticeably fidgety when he ran out of things to say. The few times he finally closed his mouth and left Perry to his own thoughts, Perry could see him straining to think of something to talk about. He kind of wished Doofenshmirtz would learn to appreciate a comforting silence. Just let himself listen to the ambiance of his surroundings and his own thoughts.

It was quite comforting at times to just observe. Heck… even though he wouldn’t talk to Doofenshmirtz anytime in the future, he was still able to get his thoughts across through facial expressions and gestures alone. Maybe Doofenshmirtz would eventually learn to appreciate silence instead of continuing to ramble like he was doing right now.

Perry let out a silent, half-hearted laugh to himself, thinking that maybe one of the ways he positively impacts Doofenshmirtz’s life was by teaching him to just be quiet. You know, assuming they _are_ soulmates. Which… as terrible as it sounds… Perry had come to accept as a fact. It wasn’t like he planned on spending much time with anyone else, and it was highly unlikely he’d find another person without a soulmark.

Besides… being his nemesis wasn’t too bad. It was fun fighting him sometimes. Sure they were enemies, and the whole “completing each other’s lives” was more about just being a huge part of each other’s day than being satisfied with each other’s company. But still… it was better than knowing that the likelihood of finding his soulmate was slim to none due to his greeting mark. Having Doofenshmirtz as his soulmate was… fine. It was at least better than not knowing who his soulmate was at all.

“I was sure my arm would grow back, but it never did.”

Interrupted from is thoughts, Perry swung his head over to Heinz, who gave his left arm a few taps. He heard a couple metallic clangs from that, and suddenly felt a wave of dizziness.

“See? Pure Titanium. It’s a fact.”

Heinz… lost his arm at one point. He… What if…?

Perry tapped on Heinz’s shoulder, getting his attention as they continued walking together.

“Do you need something Perry the Platypus?”

God, why did he have to say that? It wasn’t his whole soulmark again, but it was still an unpleasant reminder.

Perry tapped his arm where his soulmark is, and pointed to Heinz’s left arm.

“Huh? Was my soulmark on this arm?”

A slow nod.

“Oh… erm, no.”

That was a little relieving.

“It was actually on my right one.”

‘WHAT?!’

“I lost my right arm under a boulder a little into high school. It’s a good thing I already built my left arm by then because it would’ve been a nightmare if I hadn’t. Of course, my left arm was lost and replaced way before my right one, so it’s not like it was a nick of time sort of thing.”

Doofenshmirtz… had… a soulmark…

His arms weren’t blank! They were fake! And it was obvious why he wouldn’t have built his right arm with his soulmark across it, he hated his soulmark! And he hated his soulmate! His soulmate who… wasn’t him…

Perry stared blankly forward, continuing to walk with Doofenshmirtz as he started ranting about something else.

He told himself a million times that Doofenshmirtz wasn’t his soulmate… but obviously, he didn’t listen. Instead, he let himself believe he was. And why? He didn’t want a soulmate! He would be fine without one! But…

No. He didn’t need one. His soulmate would be impossible to find anyway. He didn’t talk to anyone he wasn’t close to, and he hated trying to make new friends. Perry wasn’t going to find his soulmate, and he just had to deal with it.

…

But still…

~~~

[1:52 AM]

[2:10 AM]

[2:19 AM]

[2:25 AM]

[2:28 AM]

Perry shot out of bed with a groan, hastily putting on his jacket and grabbing his fedora. If he couldn’t fall asleep, he was at least going to move around instead of continuing to lay in bed for hours. Before his clock could read 2:30 AM, he was out of the house and storming down the sidewalk.

This wasn’t right. Doofenshmirtz had to be his soulmate! He HAD to be! Right? Who else could it be?! Perry spent so much time with him! And they changed each other’s lives so much! So if they weren’t, then who the hell was?! And why the hell did Doofenshmirtz not want to meet them?! Why did some random asshole that Doofenshmirtz didn’t even want to meet get to be his soulmate but not him!? It made no sense!

Letting out a scream, Perry stomped ahead faster.

But he didn’t want to be Doofenshmirtz’s soulmate! So why the hell did it piss him off so much that he wasn’t?! This worked out fine! So! Why! Was! He! Still! UPSET!?

Perry looked upward, seeing that he was at the entrance of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. It only pissed him off more that the jingle still played in his head despite how angry he was.

He was going to get answers. He wanted- He _needed_ to know what this other asshole was going to say to him. What Doofenshmirtz’s soulmate was going to say that not only made them his soulmate, but his soulmate that he didn’t even want.

After a torturous elevator ride up, Perry angrily stormed up to his door, giving it a few loud knocks.

No answer.

He knocked more, his knuckles aching.

Behind the door, he could hear Doofenshmirtz say something he couldn’t understand too well.

Maybe because it was muffled by the door. Maybe because it was in German. Maybe because Perry was so tired. Either way, he didn’t care what he said. He wanted answers.

The door swung open.

“Perry the Platypus? What the- Why are you here? It’s so late!”

Perry harshly ran his fingers across the words of his soulmark, then pointed to Doofenshmirtz’s right arm.

“W…What? Are you… asking what my soulmark said?”

With a firm nod, he pointed again.

“For your information, I don’t have to tell you anything. It’s very private!”

The growl Perry let out caused Doofenshmirtz to flinch. He pointed straight at his face and forcefully grabbed his own arm in the same way Doofenshmirtz did when he looked at his soulmark without permission.

“Okay. So I looked at your soulmark against your will. But I’m evil and you’re not. Besides, I’ve seen the way you stare at my arms whenever they’re not covered. It’s not like _you’re_ completely innocent either.”

Perry huffed and pointed at Doofenshmirtz’s arm again.

“No! You woke me up at three in the morning expecting me to tell you what my soulmark said, even though I already told you that I didn’t like talking about it! I’m. Not. Telling. You.”

Perry stomped his foot and growled again. This time, Heinz didn’t flinch.

“Why do you care so much anyway! It’s not like it affects you at all.”

Crossing his arms, Perry turned around, putting his back to Doofenshmirtz.

It was quiet for a moment, then he heard an annoyed half laugh.

“You thought I didn’t have a soulmark, didn’t you? You kept staring at my arms because you thought _you_ were my soulmate. That’s why you’re angry. Because you’re jealous you’re _not_.”

Screaming, Perry turned on his heel and threw a punch, his fist impacting the wall next to Doofenshmirtz’s face with a loud thud. Immediately, Perry reeled back with pain, whining as he held his fist.

“Stop being so childish, Perry the Platypus. Honestly, it’s better that you’re not my soulmate.” Perry could see him shuddering in disgust like he did last time he thought about his soulmark. “Trust me on this one. You don’t want that.”

Perry straightened himself up and looked away, crossing his arms again.

“What’s the matter? Isn’t it better that I’m not your soulmate? I’m your nemesis! We fight each other! Is that really who you wanted your soulmate to be? Someone you’re required to stop on a semi-daily basis?”

No response.

“Your soulmate could be a cool friend that makes every day special! Or a long lost relative that you get to have fun learning about! Or the love of your life who showers you in kisses whenever they can! Don’t you get that?!”

Perry remained silent, shutting his eyes.

“Is it because you have a greeting mark? Is that why? Because you can’t be sure immediately who your soulmate is?”

A shaky breath passed his lips.

Doofenshmirtz paused for a moment.

“…You know what your problem is? You’re lazy. You were so willing to accept that your freaking nemesis of all people was your soulmate because if they were anyone else, that meant you’d actually have to try to find them. You’d have to spend time with people who say your soulmark to find out if they were the person to change your life. And you can’t do that, now can you? Because it takes work. Because it means you wouldn’t be able to sit back and let fate happen to you like everyone else.”

Perry squeezed his eyes more tightly shut.

“Well guess what? Some people have it rougher than others. And they can either mope around accepting that their life sucks, or fight to make it better.”

Reluctantly, Perry slowly turned his head to Doofenshmirtz, face still contorted with anger… and a bit of sorrow.

“I got a soulmark that sucks, but did I just accept that my soulmate was going to be bad and do nothing about it? No! I decided to make sure I’d never meet them and started looking for someone who was what I want in a soulmate. I’ll find the love of my life, and they’re _not_ going to be the person who says my soulmark. I decided to work hard to have the life I want, so why can’t you? You just have to work hard and spend some time with everyone who says your soulmark.”

With a sigh, Perry turned and started walking to the elevator.

“I hope you learned a few things! And I hope one of those things is not to bother your nemesis at three in the morning!”

Getting into the elevator and letting the doors slide shut behind him, Perry could barely make out Doofenshmirtz calling out, ‘curse you, Perry the Platypus,” as the elevator began its descent.

Perry was so tired.

He just needed to go home, get some rest, and hopefully figure things out tomorrow.

…

Twelve hours later, and he hadn’t made any progress.

At least, it felt like he didn’t make any progress.

Doofenshmirtz happened to not be up to anything today, which Perry was grateful for. He didn’t exactly want to see him after what happened last night…

It also gave him some time to think. Some time to sit under the oak tree and try to figure out his feelings. Emphasis on “try.”

The advice Doofenshmirtz gave him… it felt right… but at the same time… it felt… off.

Perry had to admit that Doofenshmirtz was right when he said he didn’t want to spend time with people to figure out if they were his soulmate. The only reason he thought Doofenshmirtz was his soulmate was because he believed he wouldn’t speak to his soulmate after meeting them so they wouldn’t have a soulmark. Because he’d never become friendly enough to feel comfortable talking to them. Because he accepted it would be near impossible to find them and therefore he never would. So… when Doofenshmirtz said he needed to spend more time with people to find out if they were his soulmate, he was absolutely correct. If Perry wanted his soulmate, which admittedly, he did, then he’d have to go out and find them.

But at the same time… how Doofenshmirtz was handling his soulmate seemed wrong. He was going to straight up avoid them? Was whatever he was going to first hear from them that bad? Like he admitted a long while ago, soulmates who don’t like each other are rare to non-existent. So… what exactly about his soulmark made the thought of being with his soulmate so repulsive? He just accepted that his soulmate would be terrible instead of thinking about how unlikely that was and still trying to look for them despite how bad it sounded. A bit hypocritical, in Perry’s opinion.

Still… the advice he gave seemed pretty reasonable. Except for the fact that there was no way he could possibly spend time with all the people who have spoken his soulmark.

Suddenly, Perry jumped in surprise, noticing that Ferb was standing next to him.

“Hey there, Ferb.”

Perry ruffled his hair fondly.

“You need something?”

He took a step closer, patting Perry’s shoulder.

Perry frowned.

“Oh, you’re worried about me thinking about my soulmate too?” He huffed. “Let me guess, ‘you’ll find them eventually,’ right?”

Ferb took a step back and blinked.

Perry felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

“Sorry. You don’t deserve that…” He looked away, eyes locked on a boring patch of grass. “I know everyone just wants to see me feel better, but… it’s not that easy. Everything may have worked out just fine for everyone else, but saying the same will happen to me just… isn’t true.”

After a moment of silence, Ferb stepped over and sat next to Perry under the tree.

“Don’t let me sour your mood. You can go have fun if you want, I’ll be fine over here.”

Ferb didn’t react, continuing to sit under the oak tree.

“You don’t have to worry about making me feel better. I’ll lighten up eventually.”

“…”

Perry faintly smiled.

“You’re a good kid. You know that?”

Relaxing against the trunk of the tree, Perry closed his eyes.

“Unlike everyone else… I won’t know who my soulmate is immediately after meeting them. They’ll say the same thing many other people have also said to me, and whatever is on their arm, it’ll be something I won’t say to them until I’ve known them for a long time.”

He let out a half laugh.

“It kinda makes me wish I could just look at people’s soulmarks and say theirs after they say mine, as if forcing it would mean I get to meet them faster…”

Then, he opened his eyes, staring into the grass.

“But, that’s not how it works. If I want to meet my soulmate, I’ll have to spend time with everyone who greets me with my soulmark, and everyone who has greeted me with my soulmark. It’ll take a lot of work… but I’ll have to…”

Perry fell silent, thinking about all the people he’d have to find again. Thinking about all the people he’d have to get to know. Thinking about all the times he’d have to open up to people so he can learn if they’re perfect for each other.

“Perhaps it would make more sense to focus on those who are the most likely to be your soulmate rather than every person who’s ever spoken your soulmark.”

…

Why didn’t he think about that sooner? Of course he didn’t have to spend time with literally everyone who’s said his soulmark! What were the odds of a shelf stocker in Alaska or an elderly woman in Montana turning out to be his soulmate? He was so focused on how many people have said his soulmark, that he didn’t think about how little of a chance most of them had at actually being his soulmate! Soulmates were hardly ever just random people who happened to bump into each other, they were usually people who lived close by each other and would probably already hang out even if they weren’t soulmates!

Keeping all that in mind… Perry could narrow the list of potential soulmates down to less than ten people! Sure, he’d still have to put in the effort to hang out with them and learn if they were meant to complete each other, but it’s a lot more manageable now!

Perry smiled brightly, ruffling Ferb’s hair with more enthusiasm this time.

“You’re a little lifesaver, you know that?”

Ferb smiled as well.

“Thanks for the advice. I feel a lot better now.”

Standing from his spot under the tree, Ferb gave Perry a thumbs up and made his way back into the house.

The smile on Perry’s face remained for a while… until he remembered what happened last night. How he learned that Doofenshmirtz definitely wasn’t his soulmate.

But… that didn’t matter. He had a short list of other people he could get to know and possibly end up being soulmates with. And none of the people on that list were his enemy. In fact, a couple of them were his allies.

Finally, Perry stood up, dusting off his pants and making his way into the house.

Maybe he should start with Agent F. She seemed like someone who was still looking for her soulmate. If not, there were still … seven other people that Perry was pretty sure his soulmate could be!

Well, time to send her an email asking if she’d like to chat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for his soulmate doesn’t seem to be yielding any results, but Perry won’t let the situation get him down. And as his relationship with Heinz grows, Perry figures he might not even need to find his soulmate. Hopefully.

Months had passed, and Perry felt like he hadn’t really made any progress in finding his soulmate. That was fine, though. His list was only half exhausted, so he still had more people to get to know. And, hopefully, he’d discover that one of the remaining people was his soulmate.

Meanwhile, he’d been having more fun being Heinz’s nemesis. The man was both an incredible genius and incredibly clueless. He’d known that from the start, but every time he fought him it just solidified that fact. His machines would be incredibly well built and function just as he wanted them to, but it was always a failure in common sense that prevented him from succeeding. Perry couldn’t help but find it a little endearing. How he could build whatever he put his mind to, but a self-destruct button or major oversight would make it easy to take it down.

Like with today’s invention, the Resolution Change-Inator.

Perry let him go through with his scheme, but only because he knew his plan would fail. Everyone knew that people never go through with their New Year’s resolution, well, everyone except for Heinz. Was it a little rude? Yes… but it was worth it. He looked so happy when he thought he won, and so hilariously annoyed when he found out he lost. Heinz couldn’t be mad at him though. After saying, “Happy New Year” to Perry, they both rushed to the dance floor as some upbeat music began playing.

It was so much fun! Perry hadn’t really danced that much in years! Heinz was also pretty good at dancing, despite what he tried claiming.

“Sorry that I’m not too good with my feet. My terrible coordination doesn’t just apply to kickball.”

Perry rolled his eyes, waving that thought away.

“Oh, okay. If you say so- well, you don’t really say anything but you know what I mean.”

With a nod, they continued dancing… until Perry saw Candace making her way across the dance floor with Jeremy. Before Heinz could ask why he suddenly looked so nervous, Perry bolted into the coat room.

“Hey! What gives!?” Heinz said as he entered the room and saw Perry on guard by a rack of coats. “We were having fun! Well, _I_ was, anyway. Why’d you leave?”

That… wasn’t a question he could easily answer.

“Are you hiding from someone?”

Actually, yes. Perry nodded.

“Oh… okay. I don’t know why you would have to hide from anyone, but I guess that explains why you looked worried.” He paused, rubbing his arm. “Is there… any chance we could go back out and keep dancing?”

Perry walked past him to peek, and he not only saw Candace but pretty much everyone else in his family too. He backed away.

Regretfully, he gave Heinz a shake of his head. Even if he didn’t wear his O.W.C.A fedora, he didn’t know if he was allowed to be seen with Heinz by his family.

“Aw… that stinks…” He rubbed his neck, failing to repress a sad expression. “…Well, see you later then, Perry the Platypus. I’ll just… be going home now.”

No. He was not going to let him go home sad like this.

In one swift motion, Perry grabbed his hand and pulled him close, their bodies spinning and landing in a pose on time with the music that could still be heard from the dance room. A small smile was seen in Heinz’s expression, but he still looked upset.

“Um, there’s not as much room in here, you know?”

Perry shrugged. There was enough to dance, and that’s all they needed.

The music changed. It wasn’t the high energy stuff they were playing earlier, it was something slower, smoother. Piano with a soft beat. It was perfect for doing the waltz.

With a grin, Perry took Heinz’s right hand in his left and placed his right hand on Heinz’s back under his arm. Heinz blushed.

“Oh um, is this… You want to waltz?”

Perry gave a single nod.

“Um, okay. I… don’t really know how to, though. I watched people do it before, but I never actually tried myself. Well… maybe I tried when I was alone at home, but I tripped on my heel and hurt myself. I-”

With his pointer finger, Perry shushed him, then took Heinz’s left arm and placed it on his upper arm. With that done, Perry held Heinz’s right hand in his left and began working on their steps.

Obviously, there were some problems, the first one being Perry couldn’t tell him how to do everything. Well.. technically he could, but he still preferred not to talk to people he didn’t consider close family. The second problem, as Heinz mentioned earlier, was his terrible coordination.

Even once he got the steps down, left foot back, right foot forward, he made many mistakes. He was wobbly, mistook which foot to use every once in a while, and had a difficult time matching Perry’s steps. Thankfully, the music that was playing continued for a while, and even when something else played, it was still a good song to waltz to.

It took some time, but Heinz got the hang of it. He wasn’t anywhere near ready to try turning… or moving anywhere in general, but he at the very least could do the box step while holding onto Perry. Maybe they could practice more some other time, but this was enough for now.

With the music now carrying their feet, they were able to focus more on each other.

“Perry the Platypus?”

He tilted his head.

“You’re doing the man’s part, aren’t you?”

He couldn’t help but smirk at that.

“Of… course you are. Honestly, will you ever let me lead? I mean, I know we don’t dance very often, but I’d like to try at one point you know!”

Well, Perry couldn’t argue with that. He nodded. Sure. Heinz could lead next time.

“Yes! Er, I mean, uh…”

The music came to a close, their feet coming to a stop to go along.

Then, Heinz rushed forward, embracing Perry tightly. Perry held his arms out in surprise at first but soon returned the embrace.

“Thank you, Perry the Platypus. Not just for letting me lead next time, though, that was nice too. Thank you for, making this year so great. I’ve really liked having you as my nemesis.”

Perry nudged Heinz away to give him a thumbs up and a smile. Heinz smiled back.

“I guess this is goodbye then. Also, I’m not sad this time, so you don’t need to nearly rip off my arm pulling me into a dance again.”

Perry chuckled while Heinz frowned.

“Yeah, yeah, so funny…” Heinz’s expression lightened. “Well… thanks for the fun night. Goodbye, Perry the Platypus.”

After Heinz stepped out of the coat room, Perry took off his fedora and made his way out of the party.

That was a fun night, and Perry definitely wanted to do that again sometime. It wasn’t often that he could just enjoy some music and dance with a friend. Actually… he never got to enjoy the friend part… He hadn’t had a dance partner since he learned to dance ages ago. Well… he was glad he could dance with Heinz. He may not be as good as the people Perry practiced with, but it was better to dance with someone you knew anyway.

Perry exited the party and began making his way home when he suddenly came to a halt.

…Did he just consider Heinz to be his friend? He was his _nemesis_ , not his _friend!_ Though… they did get along pretty well… and they’ve started hanging out more often… and they did just waltz together… and he’s known for a while that Heinz considered him _his_ friend…

Yeah… they were friends. Not really traditional friends… but friends nonetheless.

…Was that allowed? Was he even allowed to be Heinz’s friend while working for the O.W.C.A? Were there even any rules to cover that? Obviously, he couldn’t help him do evil, but was there anything against dancing with your nemesis or helping him shop for groceries? Would the O.W.C.A. even think to cover things like that?

This relationship with Heinz was getting confusing. Maybe he shouldn’t be getting too friendly with him? Heinz _is_ evil after all…

But at the same time, Perry always managed to stop his evil plans. And outside of those plans, he was so much fun to be around!

Ugh. Maybe he could think about this later. Right now, he wanted to get home to where it was nice and warm, and maybe enjoy a nice cup of tea before heading to bed.

~~~

His list was exhausted. All the people he could think of that could reasonably be his soulmate. None of them were. Over a year spent looking for his soulmate, and nothing to show for it. Okay… well, that wasn’t true. He gained a few friends, visited a few new places, and learned a mouth-watering enchilada recipe. But other than that…

Okay… so… he had to broaden his search a little more… but that’s okay. Perry didn’t mind talking to people outside of Danville… But… who would he start with now? Nobody particularly stood out… so maybe whoever lived the closest to him? Yeah… This… would be fine…

Perry pushed his swivel chair away from his desk, throwing his head back with a sigh.

He needed a destresser right now. Something to take his mind of this. Staring at his laptop screen at the literal list of possible soulmates was beginning to make him nauseous. Perry figured a soulmate wasn’t what he needed right now.

Turning the laptop off and getting up from the chair, Perry decided he’d give Heinz a visit. If there was anyone who could take his mind off of things, it was him.

Soon, he was sneaking into his lair and buckling into his hover car, taking off to Doofenshmirtz – Incorporated.

In the air, Perry thought about how the jingle didn’t quite roll off the tongue anymore, but it was worth it, knowing it was like that because Heinz was a good guy now.

Perry was proud of him, and proud of Vanessa for helping him realize that he didn’t have to be evil. And, now that Heinz was good, he didn’t have to worry about whether or not it was okay for him to be hanging out with him. Obviously, it was okay to hang out with a fellow good guy, and Heinz was also trying to join the O.W.C.A. again so it would be even more okay to hang out with an ally.

It was a huge relief that Heinz was good now, as Perry really began to worry he was maybe getting into some shady territory. There was the time he was his wingman when he was trying to impress a lady, and the time he agreed to go on an adventure with him in the castle he inherited, and the time he helped him create an inator when he got evil scientist block, and all the times they held hands…

Not romantically! Just, for comfort. Perry held his hand to give him comfort. Because Heinz needed it. Sure, Perry was his nemesis at the time, but it was still the right thing to do. It helped him feel safer, and he needed that. It wasn’t about romance at all.

…

Though… if he was honest… Perry wouldn’t necessarily _mind_ if Heinz wanted to hold hands with him romantically.

As much as he would hate to admit it… he somehow managed to fall in love with the talkative goofball over the summer. How could he not? He was so adorably silly, and smart, and cheerful, and creative, and caring…

That was why he wanted to see him. Being around him, it felt nice. It felt… relaxing. Heinz was one of the few people he could really be himself around. Sure Perry made a couple of friends within the agency, but Heinz… he really understood him. They’ve been through so much together, and Heinz knew more about who he really was then even his own family. It was sad to admit, but it was true.

Seeing that he was almost to the apartment now, Perry slowed down until he could make a safe landing on Heinz’s balcony. After shutting the hovercar off and getting out, he made his over to the balcony doors and give it a knock.

“Perry the Platypus!” Heinz cheerfully greeted as he opened the door.

Before he had time to react, Perry was enveloped in a tight embrace. Even though this wasn’t the first time Heinz greeted him with a hug, it was still something he had to get used to. Heinz was definitely a lot more affectionate with him since he became a good guy, not that Perry minded whatsoever.

Perry returned the hug, and then it was over sooner than he wanted.

“I was just about to text you! I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a picnic with me since the weather is pretty nice today. So, do you?”

As soon as Perry nodded, and Heinz laughed giddily.

“Sweet! I’ve already got the basket and blanket and food and everything else ready! Let’s go!”

Before he knew it, Perry’s hand was in Heinz’s and he was being hastily taken across the apartment where Heinz had all of the picnic supplies sitting on the table, just as he mentioned before. What he didn’t mention was how he also got dressed to go on a picnic, though, that was easy to tell by the casual pants and button-up shirt he was wearing.

“You get the blanket and I’ll get everything else!”

After catching the blanket Heinz absentmindedly tossed at his face, he was following Heinz out the door and down the elevator, the park only a short walk away.

…

Once everything was nicely laid out on the grass, Heinz sat down and sighed contently.

“Isn’t this nice, Perry the Platypus?”

Sitting down himself, Perry nodded. The weather was fairly warm, as fall had just begun and the cold weather wouldn’t be arriving for quite a while. And the spot Heinz picked out to picnic on was good too. The top of a hill, a fair amount of shade from a nearby tree, a nice view of the pond. It was just what Perry needed. Just… perfect.

Well, maybe not totally perfect. It was a bit warm, so Perry decided to take off the brown trench coat he wore along with his fedora as his agent uniform. After folding it up nicely and setting it on the picnic blanket, he sat cross-legged and watched as Heinz took some food out of the picnic basket.

“Alright… I’ve got a couple egg salad sandwiches… a couple turkey sandwiches- Perry the Platypus, you like whole grain, right? Pfft, of course you do, that’s why I have it, duh. Oh, I have a thermos of tea for you. Sweetened with agave syrup, only a little of course. Here you go, and I also have some water bottles if you want one. I’ve got potato salad and deviled eggs and…”

Perry watched as Heinz took out all the food he brought, making it easy for Perry to see and figure out what he wanted.

“I might have gone overboard on the food, but I think it’s better to have a nice selection than have to just deal with eating something you didn’t really want. Plus I can always put the leftovers in the fridge later so I don’t have to cook anything. Of course, you can bring some it home too if you want, but I call dibs on the deviled eggs.”

A fond smile played at Perry’s lips. He couldn’t help it. Heinz was just so happy, talking and talking about whatever was on his mind, not because he was trying to fill the empty air, but because he was just so excited to talk to someone. Excited to talk to him.

“Um… Perry the Platypus… are you staring at me?”

Blinking, Perry’s mind was pulled back into reality.

Yes. Yes, he was. He was staring at him. Well, more _gazing_ , but they were practically the same thing.

Perry cleared his throat and looked away, knowing that if he thought about this anymore he’d probably start blushing.

“Well uh, feel free to take whatever you want. There’s a lot to choose from.”

That… was awkward. At least Heinz immediately forgot about what happened and returned to freely talking not long after.

His plate full of food, Perry continued to listen to Heinz, making sure to not stare at him this time.

“So apparently Monobr- I mean Major Monogram wants me to go through training before I become an agent again. But come on! I don’t need training! Sure… I may have destroyed his car, and his office, and broke his arm, and my arm, and Newton the Gnu’s leg, and revealed Newton the Gnu’s secret identity on the internet, and made a few inappropriate jokes at Agent D’s expense… Where was I going with this? I forgot. Oh yeah! I don’t need training just because I messed up a few times! I’ll just not make the same mistakes again!”

Perry crossed his arms, frowning at him.

“You’re right Perry the Platypus. It’s always good to brush up on the basics every once in a while. And if it means I get to work with you, then it’ll be worth it.”

Giving a firm nod, Perry returned to eating.

“Though… I still have to make up for all the bad stuff I did when I was evil. Being an agent counted as community service back then, but training to be an agent doesn’t really count. So… I have to find some helpful job to contribute to society soon… otherwise, I’m going to jail…”

Perry looked up from his plate, his heart aching and expression filled with concern. Heinz was staring down at his own plate, deep in thought.

“I hope I figure out what to do soon. The whole reason I became a good guy was so I could keep seeing Vanessa. That, and she convinced me I’ve always been good. But… if I go to jail… the only time I’d get to see her is whenever she’s allowed to visit… and it would be behind bars…”

Placing his hand on Heinz’s for reassurance, Perry also hoped he’d find something. He knew Heinz would be a good fit somewhere. They just didn’t know where yet.

Heinz looked down at their hands, then up at Perry, then gave him a faint smile.

“Thank you, Perry the Platypus. You always know how to help me feel better.”

Perry smiled, giving Heinz’s hand a couple pats before they both returned to eating.

The sleeves of his teal button-up were starting to feel annoying, threatening to get covered in food as he ate. Setting down his plate, Perry rolled them up to his elbows before he continued eating. While it meant his soulmark would be showing, he didn’t particularly care right now. Heinz already knew what it said, and he was the only other person around. Besides, he probably wouldn’t even notice given how most of his focus was going to talking about anything and everything on his mind.

Then… it started to feel a bit quiet. Heinz stopped talking. Turning his head, Perry saw that Heinz did notice. And… he was staring. Hypocrite.

Perry cleared his throat, getting his attention.

“O-Oh! Sorry. I didn’t mean to- I know it’s rude to- U-Um…” Heinz scratched his neck awkwardly. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have been staring. I know your soulmark makes you uncomfortable. It’s just…” Shyly rubbing his right forearm where his soulmark used to be, he looked away.

“I sort of… wish… I had your soulmark. I know you probably hate how many people say it all the time, but at least you get to hear it at all. I won’t hear mine ever… if I’m lucky…”

Perry tilted his head, showing curiosity and concern.

Heinz sighed sadly.

“I’ve already mentioned how I don’t like talking about it… Well, it’s because… I’m ashamed of my soulmark. And… my parents are too…” He stopped rubbing his arm, instead beginning to wring his hands. “At first, they hated it because it wasn’t in German because it meant my soulmate probably wouldn’t even live in the same country as me. But then my English teacher told them what it said… and then they hated my soulmark more. They said I was going to grow up into a disgusting person, and they made me cover up my soulmark no matter where I was.”

Letting out a shaky breath, Heinz continued.

“The worst part was, I didn’t even know why they were so disgusted until I was… around fourteen I think? It was a little before they tricked me into coming to America, so some time near high school. I found an English to German dictionary, and then I learned why they hated my soulmark so much… And I hated it too. I was kind of upset I lost my left arm instead of my right one. Though… I guess I sort of got what I wanted after I arrived in America. Heh…”

Perry noticed that Heinz was trying to hold back tears, so he placed a hand on his back to help him feel a little better. He received a small smile, so it appeared to have worked somewhat.

“Th-Thank you, Perry the Platypus.”

Heinz took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

“When I was in high school, I tried thinking about how I’d meet my soulmate. I wanted to imagine a scenario that wasn’t all messed up, or convoluted, or… just wrong. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t think of how I could hear my soulmark from them and also see them as the kind of person I’d want to spend so much of my life with. So… I decided I wouldn’t meet them at all. I could tell that they were shallow, and they wouldn’t care about who I was, and…”

Heinz huffed angrily thinking about them, then sighed.

“I know I won’t like my soulmate, so, I’m making sure I’ll never have to meet them. They’re not who I want my soulmate to be. Like I said to you a long time ago, I know it’s rare for people to not like their soulmates, but you of all people would know how terrible my luck tends to be.”

Perry nodded, waiting for him to continue.

“I know that not everyone gets to have their soulmate also be their romantic partner, but that’s what I’ve always wanted. And I can tell my soulmate definitely isn’t the romantic type, so I’ll just try and find someone who is exactly what I want in a soulmate. Someone who likes spending time with me, someone who likes listening to me talk, someone who comforts me when… I’m feeling…”

It was clear something pulled Heinz from his thoughts, as he stopped talking entirely. He looked at where Perry had placed his hand on his back, then his eyes followed the words of his soulmark up his arm, then he looked into Perry’s eyes. He paused for a moment. Then suddenly, his entire face went deep red and he pulled away.

“U-U-Um, I- Let’s um- Food! More food! If you want- You’re plate’s empty!”

Perry tilted his head with confusion. Heinz’s eyes were so wide, and he was breathing pretty hard.

“Um, Yeah! Take more if you want! Everything’s right there! I know I’m still hungry!”

Grabbing himself another sandwich, Heinz took a huge bite and shut himself up. He gave a big thumbs-up, but Perry didn’t find whatever he was trying to be convincing whatsoever.

Crossing his arms, Perry raised a brow at his poor attempt to change the subject.

Heinz pointed at his stuffed cheeks dramatically and shrugged.

Perry kept the same expression.

Heinz chewed very slowly.

Perry continued to look at him, unimpressed.

Heinz finished his bite of sandwich.

“U-Um… So… you don’t want any more food?”

Letting out an enormous sigh, Perry rolled his eyes.

“O-Okay. I get it. I can’t… I can’t just change the subject like that. B-But, could you let me? I just, I don’t want to think about this stuff right now. I wanted to go on a picnic to help myself relax, so can we just go back to doing normal picnic stuff? Like you eating food and listening to me talk?”

Well, this was going to eat him alive, but… how could he say no to Heinz?

Reluctantly, Perry gave him a nod.

“Th-Thank you Perry the Platypus.” He breathed a sigh of relief. “You know… if you were my soulmate,” his face went red again, “and I’m not saying I think you are! Because you’re definitely not!” He relaxed. “But, if you were, I would be pretty happy about it.”

Heinz looked away.

“That probably sounds… kinda silly, doesn’t it?”

No.

Perry tapped his shoulder, getting his attention.

“Huh?”

Perry shook his head, giving Heinz a caring smile after.

“So… you’d be happy to have me as your soulmate too?”

Of course! It would make things so much easier, and it would make so much sense, and… and Perry couldn’t think of anyone else he’d want to share a large part of his life with.

Nodding, Perry tried again not to blush.

“O-Oh. That’s good to hear.” Heinz smiled.

“Though, you sort of accepted that I was your soulmate when we were enemies, so it feels like I passed a pretty low bar. Ow!”

It was a light shove at most. Heinz was just being overly dramatic. He was even still smiling.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know?”

Yes he did.

“But, still. It’s nice to know you agree.” Heinz looked off into the distance. “I don’t need a soulmate, I have you. You’re…” Heinz blushed intensely. “You’re… almost… everything I wanted from my soulmate.”

‘Almost,’ because Heinz wants his soulmate to also be his romantic partner.

He was still blushing.

Maybe… Would he be okay with it? Would it… make him uncomfortable?

Well… if the search for his soulmate taught Perry anything, it’s that he wouldn’t know until he tried to find out.

Tentatively, he reached out, his hand inching its way closer to Heinz’s. This… wouldn’t be like all the other times they held hands. This… would be romantic.

At least, if Heinz wanted it to be.

His hand gently came to a rest over Heinz’s, causing him to flinch. Only a little, he just wasn’t expecting the contact.

Then, Heinz turned his head, and Perry knew he was blushing intensely. He couldn’t handle Heinz seeing him like that, so he looked away and used his free hand to cover his face with his fedora.

Perry was sure he made a mistake. Heinz was surely embarrassed beyond belief right now. Maybe he was even disgusted. Who knows? Perry couldn’t even look at him right now, so he didn’t.

Slowly, he could feel Heinz’s hand move under his, rotating until their palms were together.

Then, he could feel Heinz’s fingers entwine with his own.

A sharp breath rushed out of his lungs, his body shaking more than it ever had in his life. Perry could feel his heart pounding in his chest… he could feel it pound even harder when Heinz gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Perry cautiously lifted his hat up and back onto his head, allowing himself to see Heinz and his hands. Then, he slowly looked up at Heinz.

He was blushing intensely as well, but he still had that cheerful look in his eye that he had when Perry said he would be happy to be his soulmate.

The shaking subsided a little, and his shoulders lost some of their tension.

“Is this… what you wanted?”

With a nervous smile, Perry nodded.

“Okay.” He smiled softly. “This is… what I wanted too.”

After a moment of hesitation, Perry inched his body closer, until they were sitting side by side with their shoulders touching. Heinz was trembling for a moment but began to relax as he remained close to Perry.

“I’m kind of… I’m kind of nervous, to be honest. You’re not like… everyone else. I… I already care so much about you. It would hurt a lot if you… if you changed your mind…”

Perry couldn’t see himself changing his mind anytime soon. Heinz is who he wanted more than anyone else in the entire world.

Setting his fedora in his lap, Perry rested his head on Heinz’s shoulder, allowing the rest of his anxious feelings to melt away. Soon, he could feel Heinz relax too.

“You’re better than any soulmate could ever be.”

Perry smiled fondly.

The search for his soulmate may have been a failure so far… but that didn’t matter. Being able to spend his time with Heinz like this, it would be enough.

At least… Perry hoped it would be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Heinz and Perry’s relationship develops, Heinz worries that he’s going to ruin what they have. Of course, Perry isn't going to let a few mistakes break them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning, it gets kinda sexy at the end. This is your chance to back out before Heinz and Perry get a bit more physical with each other.

When Perry learned that Heinz was going to be a high school science teacher, he couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. It sounded like such a fitting job too, well, sort of. The _science_ part fit him to a T, the _teacher_ part… maybe not so much. Perry recalled Heinz mentioning that he taught Vanessa how to drive, but that was a bit different. Still… Heinz did know a ton about science, so hopefully, that would make up for his lack of experience in… well… everything else.

His first day on the job… and… he turned one of his students into a monster. Not the best first day, but at least nobody got hurt… _technically_. Johnny got a little band-aid after being injected with the antidote he needed, and Perry’s ears stung for a bit after that bell landed on him. In the end, everyone was fine and Heinz could continue teaching.

Things thankfully got better after that. After helping Heinz create an actual lesson plan, he wasn’t too bad at teaching and keeping the students safe. Yes, there were some problems, like when they made a rain cloud in the classroom or when one student managed to accidentally create a robot that maliciously drew on everything with permanent marker, but overall, nothing too dangerous happened.

A few Fridays after Heinz had started his job as a teacher, Perry decided to give him another visit after work. He unlocked the door to Heinz’s apartment and stepped inside, closing and locking the door again before looking around.

Heinz was sitting on the couch watching TV, but as soon Perry unlocked the door, he was making his way over to greet him.

“Hello Perry the Platypus!” he said cheerfully.

Perry waved hello with a smile, then reached into his coat pocket. Heinz watched curiously until Perry pulled a few CDs out of his pocket and held them up for him to see.

“Huh?” Heinz leaned forward, seeing that the discs were compilations of waltz music. “Ooh! Are you going to dance with me again?”

Perry nodded.

Heinz let out a giddy squee as he grabbed Perry’s hand and rushed him to the CD player.

Once the disc was inserted, Heinz took off his lab coat and undid his tie, throwing them off to the side without much thought. Perry followed, his trench coat and tie landing next to Heinz’s discarded items.

Excitedly, Heinz pulled Perry to an open area of floor to dance, and Perry couldn’t even be annoyed at being dragged everywhere. As soon as they were in a good spot… Heinz stood awkwardly, not actually knowing what he wanted to do. That was alright though, because Perry did.

Perry reached out, taking Heinz’s left hand in his right, then pulling his right arm until his hand was on Perry’s back under his left arm. After that, Perry placed his left hand on top of Heinz’s arm.

“Oh, uh, right,” Heinz said, a little blush creeping into his cheeks. “Wait, this is the opposite of last time. Does this mean I’m leading?”

A nod.

“Okay. I did ask last time. And you agreed to it. And here you are… letting me lead.”

The music was going in the background, so Heinz tried to follow it like he did at the New Years party… which was a long time ago. He put his left foot back and- wait, no. He was supposed to step forward now.

“Perry the Platypus… I’m really happy that you let me do this, but… everything is opposite and I haven’t actually done the waltz since the party. I’m not really too sure if I’m going to be all that good at this…”

That didn’t matter. With a shrug of his shoulders, Perry took a step back with his left foot and waited for Heinz to step forward with his right. Tentatively, Heinz did.

It took a little time to get him back to being able to dance without pausing, but that was alright. They had plenty of time today, and tons of space to dance with, which Perry planned to take full advantage of. Once Heinz seemed comfortable in his ability to do the simple box step like he had been, Perry backed away.

“Wait, are we done? But we just started!”

With a shake of his head, Perry pointed to his feet and demonstrated how to turn while continuing to dance. After a few ninety degree turns, he turned to Heinz and pointed at him.

“You want me to do that?”

Perry nodded.

“Okay. I’ll try.” Heinz took a step forward… and… “Could you show me how to do that again?”

They had time, which was definitely a good thing.

A couple songs played until Heinz had managed to learn how to turn, and few more until he was able to do so with Perry. After that, Perry got to work teaching him how to spin turn, which… took much more time. Then after that…

“Okay, so, we do that spinny thing two times?”

A nod.

“Alright. And then after that, we do the normal thing two times?”

Another nod.

“Okay. I think we can do it.”

Once their arms were in the right position, Perry nodded for them to start as the music got to a good place to follow the beat.

“WOOAAH! OOF!”

They landed together with a thud on the floor. Perry let out a pained grunt as he was pinned under Heinz.

“S-Sorry Perry the Platypus,” he said sheepishly as he quickly pushed himself off, his face going a deep shade of red. “I uh… I think I spun a little too much…”

Perry brushed himself off then hoisted himself up, tapping Heinz’s shoulder.

“Yeah?”

He offered his hand, and Heinz took it, being pulled onto his feet.

“Again, I’m really sorry for that. I just didn’t want to underdo it, but then I overdid it, and-”

Before he could finish, Perry stepped up and got their arms into the correct positions again.

“So, you want me to try again?”

Well, duh. It’s not like Heinz didn’t fail a million times already today, this was just the first time he caused them to fall. Perry gave a firm nod, and Heinz smiled.

“Okay, Perry the Platypus. I’ll try not to spin that much this time.”

With that, Perry waited until a good time and gave the signal to move.

This time, Heinz didn’t turn enough. They barely turned at all. Realizing his mistake, on the second turn, he tried turning a little more but overdid it again. Thankfully, they didn’t fall, but they did momentarily lose balance.

A long while of practice later, Heinz had gotten the hang of everything Perry had to teach him, which actually wasn’t much. He had only taken a single class, so it wasn’t like he was a professional dancer or anything. Still, it was a bit to get through, but they had managed. They also had a couple hours to spare before it got dark, which meant they had time to dance together while they both knew what to do.

For a while, Heinz called out what they were going to do. He didn’t know the actual names for any of the moves, but it didn’t matter because he made names up for everything they practiced. Heinz really seemed to enjoy spin turning, which Perry was completely fine with. There was just the brightest smile on his face the entire time, and who would Perry be to suggest they do anything else? Though, the constant turns seemed to tire Heinz out pretty quickly.

“Phew. Perry the Platypus, can we just, do the normal thing for a while? I’m getting kinda tired, and dizzy!”

Perry nodded, their feet falling into rhythm with the music as they spent some time doing the box step.

“Thank you for bringing the CDs and dancing with me! This has been even more fun than when we were dancing in the coat room, and I thought _that_ was a lot of fun!”

Perry grinned happily, continuing to dance with Heinz as the music played on.

How long had it been? Perry didn’t know. All he knew was that Heinz was actually pretty quiet right now, it seemed like he was just enjoying the music. He looked relaxed, sometimes allowing his eyes to close as he danced to the beat. It was… nice. And it probably helped that this music didn’t have any lyrics for him to try and sing along to.

His eyes opened and looked into Perry’s curiously. Perry gave him a fond smile, too relaxed to hide how he felt at that moment. He loved him so much. This adorable, goofy, scientist that had made his life so fun and exciting.

Heinz smiled back, his expression softer than Perry had ever seen it before.

They weren’t doing the waltz anymore. Instead, they were slowly rocking to the beat of the music, their arms losing the correct positions in favor of letting their hands rest against each other’s back and waist.

Carefully moving his hand, Perry cupped Heinz’s jaw, feeling him lean into his touch. When they met each other’s gaze, they could both see how much they cared about each other. How much they loved each other.

Closing their eyes, Perry and Heinz leaned closer, the world around them seeming to fade away.

Perry continued leaning forward… but his lips touched nothing but air.

“U-U-Um… Perry the… Perry the Platypus, I…”

Perry opened his eyes. Heinz appeared to have turned his head away, his expression showing nothing but nervousness.

“I-I’m sorry. I’m just… I’m really nervous, okay?”

Heinz took a step away.

“I’m nervous about… us… being a couple. I know that um, probably sounds pretty weird…”

Perry tilted his head, waiting for an explanation.

Heinz sighed.

“Look, I… I really care about you. But… that’s the problem. I’m worried that if we get any closer… I’m going to screw something up… and you won’t want to be with me anymore. And… I’ll be alone again…”

Reaching his hand toward Heinz, Perry tried to comfort him. Heinz stepped further away, hugging his own arms.

“Perry the Platypus, I know you want to comfort me right now but… I don’t know if… if I want that… It just feels like… like if you’re too nice to me… then something will take you away…” Heinz took in a ragged breath. “It’s like the universe doesn’t want me to have anyone who loves me. Everyone I get really close to… ends up leaving…” His eyes filled with tears. “And… I don’t want you to leave! You’re all I have for almost everything! If you leave me, then half of my life is gone!” Heinz hugged himself tighter, tears running down his face. “I’m worried- I’m worried that, if we go any further, I’m going to make some huge mistake and you’ll leave me forever…”

Perry stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Heinz.

“Please. Perry. I…” Heinz took in a sharp breath. “I don’t want this to end!”

Perry held him tight, and Heinz returned the embrace, sobbing into Perry’s shoulder.

A few minutes passed, the fact that the music had ended long ago becoming apparent. Heinz began to relax, his sobbing dissipating and his breaths evening out.

“Perry the Platypus…” Slowly lifting up from Perry’s embrace, Heinz looked at him straight on. “You… probably know me better than anybody. If you… If you still want to be with me, despite everything that makes me… undesirable to other people… then I guess I shouldn’t be worrying so much about you leaving me. I also… should accept that some people aren’t meant to be together… It’s just… it’s especially painful to think about when it comes to you.” Heinz took a deep breath, steadying himself. “So… if you want to be my boyfriend, I want to be your boyfriend too. I promise I’ll try to be the best boyfriend possible for you… if that’s still what you want.”

Nodding enthusiastically, Perry placed his hands at Heinz’s waist.

“Alright.” He blushed, his smile growing. “So um… it’s… alright if we kiss now?”

Perry silently chuckled and gave a nod.

“Okay. Good.”

Heinz leaned forward, and so did Perry. Their lips met for a brief moment, then Heinz pulled his head away, blushing intensely.

“That um, wow. You…”

Perry gazed at him lovingly.

Suddenly, Heinz pulled Perry close, their lips meeting again in a much more passionate kiss. Their bodies were flush against each other, hands roaming over each other’s backs as they tilted their heads and deepened the kiss. The world around them didn’t matter at that moment, all that mattered was the comfort in each other’s embrace and the warmth of each other’s lips. When the kiss was finally over, their lips lingered, barely touching.

“This is… perfect.”

Humming in agreement, Perry gave Heinz a kiss.

Smiling, Heinz kissed Perry in response.

They both giggled softly.

Heinz sighed contently.

“I love you.”

Perry’s heart raced as he pulled Heinz into a firm kiss.

“I’m guessing that means you love me too?”

Perry gave a nod and a half as he was too busy trying to kiss Heinz again.

“You just love kissing me, huh?”

Perry gave him another kiss.

“Good, because I love kissing you.”

Heinz was the one to do the kissing this time.

“And, we get to kiss each other as much as we want since we're a couple now.”

They kissed a few more times.

“Hey, Perry the Platypus?”

Drunk on love, Perry gave Heinz a dopey smile and a nod to confirm he was listening.

“You think we could put in another CD and keep dancing? It was pretty fun.”

It took a moment to register what Heinz was saying, but soon Perry got the message and put a new CD in the music player. They began dancing again, leaving small kisses on each other’s cheeks and lips all evening until Perry had to go home. As much as Heinz wanted him to stay, and give him more kisses, Perry knew he’d see him again soon and give him as many kisses he could ever want.

~~~

Heinz was doing pretty well as an agent, which Perry would hate to admit surprised him. Sure, Heinz was an engineering genius, but being a secret agent required strength and agility, resourcefulness and quick wits, bravery and self-control, and a ton of other things he seemed to lack at first glance.

At second glance, Heinz actually had a decent number of those things. His strength and agility were already apparent during their previous battles as nemeses, but their fights had slipped Perry’s mind considering how they’ve been a couple for almost two months. How resourceful and quick thinking he could be became apparent during their first few missions. Whenever they were stuck, Heinz was great and scavenging them up a way to move on. While Heinz did have a few problems with bravery, he always pulled through and was there to help.

The only thing on this list he didn’t seem to have… was self-control. He was always pressing buttons and running into sticky situations and talking too much to the point of revealing important information to the enemy. His actions could often land the entire team into hot water, but Heinz was always able to find a way to get them out.

The rest of their team, Harry, Karen, and Maggie, they seemed to get annoyed by Heinz’s actions quite often. Well, Karen didn’t seem to care much, but Harry and Maggie did. Though, even with their grievances, they recognized how important of a team member Heinz was, and were willing to work with him to take down all of the dangerous foes they faced. Perry was thankful for that, very much enjoying being able to work by Heinz’s side. Heinz was getting better at being an agent, and even when he made mistakes, Perry was happy to show him that everything was okay.

At least, he _would_ show him everything was okay if he could _find_ him.

The mission technically went well. They saved the day and only minor property damage had been caused. But if injuries were taken into account… well…

Perry came out mostly unscathed. He had a gash on his arm and a few scratches here and there, but it was nothing a few bandages and some gauze couldn’t fix. He actually hadn’t been that injured from a mission in a while, but again, it wasn’t really that bad. Harry definitely came out in the worst shape. His broken arm meant he wasn’t going to be helping the team for a bit, but on the bright side, he’d recover fast and it wasn’t his dominant arm that was injured. Maggie sprained her wrist and received a noticeable number of cuts, and Karen had a few scratches and bruises. Heinz fared the best, coming out completely unscathed despite crashing out of the same window they all did.

Perry tried texting him but didn’t receive a reply. Heinz was definitely avoiding him. But what for? Sure, things went a little worse than usual, but everything was fine in the end.

Since nobody had seen him around the hospital where the team was patched up, and Perry was sure he had searched every inch of his apartment, Perry decided to head to the park. He knew Heinz enjoyed it there. It was getting cold out though, and the sun was going down. If he did turn out to be there, Perry hoped he was okay.

Slowly flying above the park, Perry looked over the sides of his hovercar for any signs of Heinz. Only a minute into his search, he found him, slumped down on a bench. After finding a safe place to land, Perry made his way over, instantly recognizing the spot. The bench Heinz was sitting on, it was the bench Perry sat with him on when he first learned Heinz didn’t want to meet his soulmate. He could even make out the impact trail from when he fell out of the sky. Though, it was covered in grass now.

Stepping closer, Perry began to hear Heinz’s soft sniffs and breathing. Sighing, he went up and sat beside him on the bench.

“Perry the Platypus?” Heinz glanced at him, then continued to hang his head between his knees.

“I-I’m sorry about today. I really screwed up. Everything was going fine until I hit that stupid red button. If I didn’t, the lair wouldn’t have exploded in ten seconds, and we wouldn’t have had to jump out the window… and… none of you would have gotten hurt…” He let out a sob, then a sniff.

Perry placed a hand on his back for comfort.

Heinz laughed sadly.

“Even when you’re mad at me, you’re still so kind that you want to comfort me. I don’t get it, but I wish there were more people like you out there…”

Puzzled, Perry tilted his head. Did he really think he was mad at him? Perry tapped his shoulder.

“Huh?”

Heinz looked at Perry, who placed his hands on his shoulders to stop him from turning away. Then, he gave him a firm and loving kiss. When their lips parted, Heinz laughed sadly again.

“You’re acting like you’re not mad at me, but I know you are. I put you and the entire team in the hospital. You got a bunch of cuts… and I didn’t get hurt at all. You’re probably mad _and_ annoyed at me. Everyone probably is.” Heinz slipped out of Perry grasp, slouching again. “I… I understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore. I really messed up, got everyone hurt, and I’m probably going to screw up and do it again. You,” his voice went hoarse, “you deserve someone better than me…”

A series of sobs came out of him as Perry’s gut twisted at his words.

Perry didn’t _want_ anyone else. He wanted _him_. What they had was already _perfect_.

Standing up, Perry reached down and scooped Heinz up, carrying him bridal style.

“H-Hey! What are you doing?!”

With Heinz in his arms, Perry stomped toward the center of the park, past the pond and up the hill. At the top, he finally let him down, the adrenaline of his emotions still burning in his veins.

“Why did you do that? What are you-” Heinz looked around. “Hey, I recognize this spot. This is where we had our picnic after I became good.”

Perry sat down on the grass, patting the spot next to him as Heinz finally noticed where he was.

“Oh, um, okay I guess.”

He sat down as well, continuing to look around.

“I can’t believe we were able to picnic here. The view is so good, I’m surprised nobody took it before we could.” He gazed at the sunset reflecting off of the pond. “I’m glad we were able to sit here, though. This spot, it’s amazing.”

Perry watched as Heinz’s cheeked reddened.

“This is, also where we held hands for the first time. Well, not for the first time. But, it was different than all the other times. It was…”

Perry slipped his hand under Heinz’s, feeling him hold on and squeeze gently.

“...Romantic.”

He looked up at Perry, and Perry smiled softly.

“You… You don’t want to break up with me?”

Perry nodded.

“Oh. Heh heh. I just… I assumed you would want to after everything…”

He shook his head, then pulled him into a hug.

Heinz hugged back, sighing contently.

“Thank you, Perry the Platypus. You always help me feel better.”

Perry patted his back, then they both pulled away.

“It’s getting pretty dark out. We should both go home.”

Nodding, Perry stood up. Heinz soon followed.

“Well, see you soon, Perry the Platypus.”

Perry nodded again, then pulled Heinz in for a kiss. Heinz couldn’t help but smile during it, causing Perry to smile too, causing them both to laugh.

“Goodbye,” Heinz said after his laughter died down.

Perry waved, and soon they were both heading home.

~~~

It was beginning to get much colder outside, and it probably wouldn’t be much longer until snow would start blanketing Danville. As much as Perry preferred the warmth of spring and summer, he did look forward to snuggling up with Heinz on chilly winter evenings after work.

Speaking of work, Heinz was doing pretty well when it came to it, both concerning his teaching position and his work as a secret agent. His class was much more organized now, and most of the students loved having him as their teacher. When he was fighting alongside Perry and the rest of their team, they were practically unstoppable. Karen, Maggie, and Harry also seemed to have warmed up to him, despite the trouble he got the team into at first. Though, Heinz had accidentally managed to let slip that he and Perry were dating, which actually didn’t seem to have been as big a problem as Perry thought it would be. There was a little teasing from Maggie and Harry, but other than that, they just accepted it and didn’t bring it up. Things were going smoothly, and Perry couldn’t be happier.

The apartment door opened with a soft click, and when Perry walked in, he could hear Heinz humming along to some cheery music somewhere in the house. After relocking the door, Perry followed the humming over to Heinz, who was sitting at a desk in his living room grading papers. Smiling, Perry gently slid his hands over Heinz’s shoulders, dropping a kiss on his head soon after.

Heinz hummed peacefully. “Hello~” he greeted, turning his head to share a kiss with Perry. “You can probably already tell, but I’m grading papers right now.” Swiveling his chair a little to the side, he gave Perry a slightly disappointed look. “I’d love to watch a movie or something with you right now, but there’s going to be a test next week and everyone needs their quizzes back by tomorrow so they can know what to work on over the weekend. I should be able to get these done today and have time to squeeze in an episode of something, but I really want to finish grading first. These papers are getting graded before class tomorrow, and putting it off right now will just mean I’m staying up late to get them done.”

Perry gave him an understanding nod.

“I’m sorry about that Perry the Platypus. As long as Monogram doesn’t call us for a mission, I promise I’ll have time to spend with you tomorrow.” After receiving another nod, Heinz swiveled back and continued to work. “Again, sorry. Goodbye Perry the Platypus.”

Well… just because Heinz had to work, that didn’t mean Perry had to leave. Perry returned his hands to Heinz’s shoulders, rubbing circles into his back with his thumbs.

“Mmm~ You’re an _angel_ , you know that?” He sighed contently. “I guess if you want to keep doing this, then we can still hang out while I work.” Leaning far back in his chair, he smiled up at Perry. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

Perry bent over and shared another kiss with Heinz, nuzzling noses with him until Heinz remembered that he had quizzes to grade.

The stack of ungraded quizzes became smaller and smaller as the evening went on, and Perry continued to massage Heinz while he worked. At one point, Heinz scooched forward a little so Perry could even get his lower back. And every so often, Perry would leave a soft kiss on his cheek, only because he was so content and in love. The small giggles that came from Heinz after those little pecks on the cheek made Perry indescribably happy.

“Thank you for staying here with me,” Heinz said, sliding the last ungraded paper across the desk and under his grading pen. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this happy while grading papers… I didn’t even know I _could_ be happy while grading papers!” Letting out a cheerful laugh, he got back to work.

Hands now gently caressing his shoulders, Heinz briefly forgot about the quiz and closed his eyes, humming contently. Perry snapped his fingers close to his ear, getting his attention.

“Grading! Right! Back to that.”

When he finally finished grading the paper, Heinz dropped his pen on the desk and hastily put the quiz into the graded pile. He then let out a hum, leaning back and letting Perry glide his hands over his shoulders and chest as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the affection.

“Perry the Platypus,” he sighed, “this feels so nice.”

With a grin, Perry leaned down and shared a kiss with him, and then a few more. It became more passionate than Perry had thought it would, but he didn’t mind. And, judging by the soft moan from Heinz as their tongues met, he didn’t mind either.

Even though Perry was very much enjoying making out with Heinz, he wasn’t enjoying the way he had to crane his neck to kiss him, or how behind the chair, his body felt miles away. Giving up Heinz’s lips for a short moment, Perry grabbed hold of the handles to the swivel chair and turned it around. Now _this_ position was much better.

He leaned forward, their lips and tongues meeting again and Perry loved it _so much_. If he had to guess, it seemed like Heinz was loving it too. The way he moaned blissfully into each kiss, the way he spread his legs apart inviting Perry closer, the way he grabbed Perry’s hips and pulled them against his own… Heinz’s enthusiasm was only making Perry crave him _more_.

By now, Perry had one hand tangled in Heinz’s hair and the other on his waist, their bodies as flush as the swivel chair Heinz was sitting on would allow. Apparently, Heinz thought they weren’t close enough, as he suddenly lifted himself off the chair and pulled himself against Perry’s now much warmer body. Without much thought, Perry’s hands drifted lower until they were cupping Heinz’s ass, his hips pushing into Perry’s as he shuddered. That was when he felt how hard Heinz was, and he knew Heinz could feel how much of a similar physical state he was in as well.

Hands still nicely cupping Heinz’s ass, he gave it a firm squeeze, eliciting a delicious groan from Heinz as he hung his head back and grinded his hips forward. Seeing an opportunity, Perry went right for his neck, leaving wet kiss after kiss under his jaw, against his throat, and above his collarbone. And those sighs. Those moans. Perry couldn’t help but squeeze Heinz’s ass _more_ and kiss his neck _more_ and just savor _every single noise he made_.

“Perry… _F-Fuck_ … Mmm…”

Now, Heinz had his hands on Perry’s ass, and when he squeezed… Perry let out a low growl against his shoulder. His heart was pounding and his gut was on fire, his hips grinding against Heinz’s as he continued kissing his neck.

“O-Oh… Yes… A- _Ahhhh_ …”

All Perry could think about was how much he wanted Heinz. How hard he had managed to get. How much he wanted to hear him _moaning his name in pure ecstasy_.

Perry’s fingers slipped under the edge of Heinz’s pants, beginning to slide them lower.

“W-Wait! Stop!”

Before he could even blink, Perry had removed his hands and taken a step back, his gut now twisting in regret.

“D-Don’t look like that!” Heinz suddenly yelped. “You didn’t do anything wrong!”

Letting out a pained whine, it was clear Perry knew something was wrong.

Heinz panted, giving himself a moment to regain his composure before finally talking to Perry again. “Seriously, I’m fine,” he assured. “I just- well, it’s kind of… embarrassing… but…”

Perry listened intently. Heinz fumbled with his words, his cheeks red.

“I… I kinda just… I want our first time… doing this kind of stuff… to be a little more, um, romantic?” Heinz looked away. “I know it’s silly, but… I’d really like it to be something slower, and planned, and… yeah…” He started rubbing his arm nervously, letting out a small whine. “I’m… sorry for ruining the moment. I should’ve just went along with everything. You're probably re-”

Placing a finger on his lips, Perry made sure that Heinz knew he shouldn’t be apologizing for anything. With an understanding expression, Perry softly planted a kiss on Heinz’s cheek.

“Oh, so, you’re fine about this?”

He nodded.

“Okay. Good.” Heinz let out a soft breath. “Honestly… I don’t know why I was afraid you wouldn’t be. I-I know you’re a really understanding person.”

Heinz leaned forward and embraced Perry.

“Th-Thank you, by the way. For everything you’ve done for me today. Even though we didn’t get to do anything too special… it was still nice having you here.”

Rubbing Heinz’s back lovingly, Perry breathed a content sigh.

“It’s a bit later than I thought it was… I should really get to bed.”

They pulled away from each other, holding hands and smiling happily.

“I guess I’ll see you another time. Feel free to visit whenever like you always do. I’m always happy to see you.”

Sharing a kiss, they let each other go.

“I love you, Perry the Platypus.”

Perry leaned forward and shared another kiss with him, then waved goodbye.

“Goodbye. And goodnight.”

Smiling happily, Perry made his way out of the apartment.

The chilly November air dug into Perry as he made his way over to his car. It was welcomed though, as Perry felt he needed to cool down after that steamy moment he had with Heinz earlier. Even though Perry was a little disappointed he couldn't go further with him tonight, he felt it was an overall good idea. As much as he would’ve liked to do more… slide their clothes off and feel Heinz’s hot skin against his body… hear more of his delicious moans as he sensually glides his hands over his thighs, watch as his body writhes in ecstasy as he-

Perry rapidly shook his head to clear those thoughts away, soon reaching into his pocket for his keys and getting into his car.

As much as he would’ve liked to do all that, it was actually better that Heinz said something and stopped him. First of all, Perry knew he wouldn’t have forgiven himself if he went any further when Heinz wanted their first time to be something romantic. Even just thinking about it, Perry squirmed at the thought of them having sex and Heinz being disappointed that it was a spur of the moment thing and not as special as he would have hoped. Second, this gave him the chance to plan. To give Heinz an absolutely fantastic night. To give him exactly the thorough, romantic, special time he wanted.

Smiling all the way home, Perry began making a plan in his head. Listing the things he would need, organizing what he would do, and estimating how much time everything was going to take him. He was going to do this right.

Heinz was going to have the best fucking night of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. The next chapter should be posted on the 17th of December if everything goes to plan. It's basically done and all I have to do is fix some spelling and grammar issues before I post it. After that, I'll start posting another fic every Monday if I happen to have one finished by then.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heinz has the best night of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry everybody. As it turns out, I couldn't post this on the 17th of December. Instead, I had to post it a day earlier. I hope you can all forgive me.

Heinz unlocked the door to his apartment, opening it to find himself enveloped by the scent of vanilla candles, rose flowers, and a freshly cooked meal. Soft music was playing somewhere in the apartment, and the warm glow of sunset along with many pretty candles gave off a wonderful atmosphere.

“Perry the Platypus?” he said, closing and locking the door while looking around. As soon as he said it, Perry emerged from the kitchen, smoothly stepping over to Heinz to greet him.

“W-Wow. This is… You did a lot, huh?”

Perry nodded, resting his arms on Heinz’s shoulders and giving him a kiss. When their lips parted, Perry slid the lab coat off Heinz’s shoulders and hung it up, then took his hand and guided him into the dining room.

The table was covered in a white cloth, and a bouquet of red and white roses sat in a pretty vase in the center. Silverware and napkins were already arranged on the table, and all that was missing was the food.

“This looks really nice, Perry the Platypus,” Heinz said, still looking around in amazement. “It’s… really romantic.”

He was sat down in one of the dining chairs, and Perry began walking back into the kitchen.

“H-Hey!” Heinz called out, getting Perry to stop and turn to face him. “Don’t think that I don’t know what you’re doing. You think I wouldn’t notice that you went all out on the romantic stuff _the day_ after I told you I wanted our first time, doing… _stuff_ , to be romantic and special?”

With a sly grin, Perry shrugged his shoulders in a ‘what can ya do’ manner, keeping an eye out for Heinz’s reaction.

“… _Thank you_ ,” he breathed raggedly, his face going completely red.  

Perry chuckled and went into the kitchen.

Well, this was the day. It was going to happen. They were going to have…

…

Heinz couldn’t stop himself from blushing harder. Just thinking about it made his heart pound. Knowing what they were going to do later made him extremely nervous, but also pretty excited. But mostly nervous right now. It was Perry the Platypus he was going to be… doing stuff… with later.

Wiping his face with his hand, Heinz scolded himself for being so nervous of just thinking about having… sex. It’s not like he hadn’t had sex with anyone before. Obviously, considering his daughter Vanessa. And that wasn’t the only time either. Sure, the total number of times he’s been in bed with someone was far fewer than most people his age, but he wasn’t completely new to it. Though… he may be a little rusty. How long had it been? At least fifteen years? Oh shit that long? What if-

His thoughts were interrupted when Perry set a hot plate of food in front of him.

“Oh.Thank you, Perry the Platypus.”

After setting down his own food, Perry gave a thumbs-up and went back into the kitchen.

What was he thinking about again? Something about sex? The amazing smell of the food in front of him was distracting him from remembering whatever it was. Steak, seasoned potatoes, asparagus, salad. It was like he was at a fancy restaurant at home!

Perry returned, pouring lemon water into the glasses set out on the table.

“With food this fancy I’m surprised you didn’t go for wine.”

Perry gave a firm shake of his head as he sat down. A solid ‘no’.

Why not? They’ve shared wine before. Plus, it matched the mood perfectly. Was there a reason Perry didn’t want them to dr- Nevermind. Duh. It was because Perry planned on them having se-

Heinz blushed again. Perry noticed and chuckled.

“Sometimes I swear it’s like you can read my thoughts.”

Heinz really hoped Perry couldn’t read his thoughts. Especially with how inappropriate they’ve been lately…

Perry gave Heinz a devious smirk.

“Stop reading my mind!”

Perry chuckled again, soon reaching for his fork and knife.

Realizing that he’d been ignoring his food, Heinz grabbed his eating utensils as well.

The food definitely tasted as good as it looked, and Heinz started to question if there was anything Perry wasn’t amazing at. Fighting, building, dancing, cooking, leading a team, saving people… he was incredible at it all! Perry was… perfect. He was so perfect, Heinz couldn’t understand why he wanted to be with _him_ of all people. It didn’t make any sense! Perry was great at everything, meanwhile, what was he good at? Building and cup stacking? He knew Perry could already do one of those things! He couldn’t even compare, so why would Perry want to be with him?

Heinz felt Perry’s hand come to a rest on his own, getting his attention. Looking up at him, Heinz noticed his concerned expression.

“Oh, um, sorry. I just… I was just thinking about how weird it is that you want to be with me…” Heinz scratched his neck anxiously. “Sorry for being a downer.”

Suddenly, Perry got up from his seat.

“I-I didn’t mean to bother you! Geez, I shouldn’t have-” He was cut off, lips too occupied by Perry’s to allow any more worries to pass. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to relax.

Then, Perry stepped back, looking Heinz over.

“Wow…” was all that Heinz could manage to say.

Perry returned to his seat.

That was another thing Perry was good at. Caring. He was always trying his best to make him feel better, and Heinz was so thankful for that. And… it was one of the reasons he’s always been so afraid of their relationship. Afraid of screwing it up. Afraid of it ending. Heinz… needed him. Perry was an entire half of his life. Without him… he wouldn’t know what he’d do.

But… Perry would never leave him. That was pretty clear by now. No matter how many mistakes he made, no matter how annoying he could get, Perry still loved him too much to ever go. And, he loved him right back. So much. He had changed his life for the better. He had made his life feel more complete. Perry was perfect.

After a healthy portion of dinner and a delicious dessert, Heinz and Perry found an open area of floor and began to dance, happily moving to the beat of the music Perry had playing in the apartment.

When Heinz first realized Perry was giving him a romantic evening because he asked for it before they have sex, he was worried it would be obvious throughout the evening. But, it wasn’t. Perry was taking his time, enjoying the romance just as much as he was. Heinz briefly thought about how he should have expected it, considering the soap operas that both he and Perry enjoyed watching. Deep down, they were both suckers for over the top romance. And over the top dramas in Spanish apparently.

Perry leaned close and rested his head on his shoulder. Heinz soon rested his head on Perry’s shoulder, slowly swaying along to the music with him.

This moment was perfect. Perry was perfect. Everything was perfect… as if it was always meant to be like this. Almost like Perry was meant to be with him. Almost like… they were soulmates.

Heinz had thought about it before. The first couple times it made him deeply uncomfortable. But now…

A deep blush overtook his face, making him glad Perry couldn’t see his expression.

His soulmark… Heinz assumed, like most people, that he’d hear it soon after meeting his soulmate. That’s what usually happens, so that’s how he thought it would happen for him. For most people, hearing it soon after meeting your soulmate was a good thing. You’d instantly recognize you were destined to be a huge part of each other’s lives and eagerly get to know them.

But Heinz soulmark was different. It wasn’t a shy compliment, it wasn’t an introduction, and it wasn’t a common greeting like Perry’s.

It was… definitely something you’d only hear during sex.

“Shit. Yes. So. Good. Fuck.”

The fact that it didn’t sound like part of a sentence. The profanities. The way it was so easy to imagine that sort of broken speech while having sex with someone. It was unmistakable. Those words were most likely going to be said while he was having sex with his soulmate. That was the only context that wasn’t convoluted or stretching for the best scenario.

Of course, combine the context his soulmark would be said in and the fact that most people hear their soulmark soon after meeting their soulmate, and it was understandable why he didn’t like the idea of meeting his. The only way those two things could happen was if he and his soulmate had sex immediately after meeting each other.

As a teen, Heinz’s mind was plagued by scenarios of how he’d meet his soulmate. Maybe he and his soulmate would be completely wasted at a party, his soulmate too drunk to talk until they were desperately fucking in the bathroom. Maybe his soulmate was a prostitute he would pay to fuck him since Heinz knew at the time it could come to that given how few people actually wanted to date him. Maybe the way he’d meet his soulmate was something even worse. Heinz didn’t want to think about the scenarios that were worse again.

This was what he thought of whenever the topic of his soulmark was brought up, and it painted his soulmate as someone who didn’t want to know who he was as a person. The kind of person who would make a terrible romantic partner.

When Perry first brought up the subject of them possibly being soulmates late in the night, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about him and Perry having a one night stand, because that’s how he thought he’d meet his soulmate. It disgusted him at the time, thinking about Perry and him having sex. The only reason that would make sense was that Perry just wanted someone to fuck because obviously, he wouldn’t want to be with his nemesis, and Heinz didn’t want that either.

Then, during the picnic where their romantic relationship started, when the subject was brought up again, Heinz thought of the scenario differently. He had liked Perry a lot more at the time. Loved him, actually. So, the thought of them having sex, and hearing Perry say those words… It sounded a _lot_ better, to say the least. Still, he couldn’t imagine Perry being his soulmate. There was still that lingering feeling that his soulmate wouldn’t be the perfect match, because when had fate ever treated him favorably? Perry being his soulmate just sounded like a fantasy. But damn was the thought of hearing him moaning out his soulmark hot. It made Heinz blush every time.

In the current moment, Perry being his soulmate sounded very likely. Heinz managed to stop himself from rushing into sex like he feared would happen when meeting his soulmate, and now Perry was giving him exactly the kind of night he wanted. A nice dinner, a slow dance, and later… sex. Heinz still felt nervous about it. The fear of somehow screwing up Perry’s plans ate at his mind, but the thought of hearing him moaning during sex was helping him to ignore his fears. And, if things really were going perfectly… he’d hear him say his soulmark.

Heinz shuddered. Not in disgust like he used to when thinking about the subject. Now he was shuddering in anticipation, the thought of him and Perry moaning together getting him excited in ways he would be embarrassed to say out loud.

Perry pulled back a bit, looking Heinz over with a concerned expression,

A deep blush overtook Heinz’s face.

“U-Um, sorry. It was just a random shiver. I’m fine.”

Perry gave him a firm expression, looking for an actual answer.

“I’m… a little nervous,” Heinz admitted. “In a good way, I think. I um… I’m looking forward to everything.”

Smirking deviously, Perry glided his hand downward, cupping the curve of Heinz’s ass.

Heinz shuddered again, his hips involuntarily pushing forward against Perry’s pelvis. If that wasn’t embarrassing enough, Perry definitely felt the movement in his pants.

“That um…”

Then, Perry squeezed his ass.

“Fuck,” Heinz groaned, clutching Perry while his hips once again moved instinctually, this time grinding against Perry.

Heinz could hear him let out a ragged breath and felt movement that wasn’t his own.

“Perry the Platypus?”

Perry leaned forward, catching Heinz’s lips in a long, passionate kiss. Soon after, he was leading Heinz to the bedroom door.  

Once they were there, Perry signaled Heinz to stay put. He did what he was told, well, was _gestured_ , and watched as Perry turned off the music and blew out all the candles around the living room. When he returned, he signaled him to stay put again.

“Um, okay,” Heinz said as Perry slipped into his bedroom.

While waiting, Heinz heard the sound of a utility lighter being used multiple times, things being slid across the tops of his dressers, then a few seconds of silence. Finally, Perry opened the door and took Heinz’s hands, leading him inside.

Only the soft glow of candles and the moonlight shining through the window were lighting the room, setting the mood beautifully. The bed was neatly covered in soft looking towels, and a small stack of extra towels sat on a dresser. Perry seemed to be really prepared for the night with all this stuff set aside.

Wait… they were about to have sex.

Heinz’s heart pounded, being filled with a dizzying amount of anxiety.

They were going to do it. Have sex. Soon. And _how_ long had it been since he last had sex?! Oh god, how long would he last? Thinking about cumming too soon and leaving Perry annoyed made his fear even worse! What if Perry never wanted to do it again? What if he wanted nothing to do with him afterward? What if he laughed at him?!

Perry led Heinz to the bed and got him to sit down on the edge, leaving a kiss on his cheek before walking back and shutting the bedroom door with a soft click.

This was happening. This is going way too fast and Heinz was freaking out. Perry did so much for him today. Would he get angry if he asked him to stop? He would _definitely_ be disappointed. But Heinz didn’t want to do that! Perry worked so hard! He deserved it. But oh god Heinz could feel his heart pounding and he couldn’t calm his breathing and dammit Perry was going to find out he was nervous and then he’d be mad and-

Perry leaned down and gave Heinz a kiss, reaching for his tie.

“S-So, we’re about, to do it, huh?” Heinz asked sheepishly, failing to conceal how nervous he was.

Shaking his head no, Perry continued to undo his tie.

“Wait… we’re… not?”

The tie slipped off, and Perry nodded, reaching for his shirt.

“Are you… being sarcastic? You’re sort of undressing me right now, and you were getting really touchy when we stopped dancing. You know it’s really hard to be sarcastic without actually speaking, right?”

Perry shook his head again and lifted the shirt over Heinz’s head.

“Then… what _are_ we doing?”

After tossing the shirt aside, Perry pointed to a spot on the bed, and Heinz timidly crawled over. Then, Perry waved his finger in a circle.

“You… want me to lay on my stomach? Uh, okay.” He got onto his stomach, still very much nervous about what was going to happen.

Heinz felt Perry get onto the bed, and he became even more nervous. And then he was sitting behind him, and Heinz was sure he was going to have a heart attack soon.

And then… Perry was pressing firmly into his upper back, loosening his muscles and relieving his built up tension.

“Ohhh…” Heinz sighed contently. “Mmm… this is _so nice_ …” He let his head rest on the pillow beneath him, his breathing becoming more relaxed.

Perry worked deep into his back, smoothing out all his aches and pains, leaving Heinz more and more relaxed. Every so often, he’d leave a kiss on Heinz’s back, sometimes receiving a soft giggle in return.

“Perry the Platypus?” Heinz turned his head to look at him. “You… knew I was going to be nervous even before I told you I was, didn’t you? You planned on giving me a massage the whole time.”

The sheepish smile on his face gave Heinz the answer.

“You really thought about everything, huh?” he murmured. “Honestly… I think that’s really nice… knowing you’ve got everything under control. You know me so well, and you know how to make me feel better.” He propped himself up on his elbow, gazing at Perry gratefully. “Thank you… I’m glad that you’re here with me right now. And, I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me today. I don’t think anyone else could ever make me as happy as you do.”

Sighing contently as Perry cupped his cheek, Heinz let his eyes drift shut as Perry leaned closer. Perry was so gentle, his lips softly pressing against his as Heinz turned a little more to be able to wrap his arms around him. He was so passionate too, kissing again and again, so deep and lovingly. Heinz couldn’t stop the soft moan that rumbled in his throat as he flipped completely onto his back, pulling Perry closer so he could savor more of those wonderful kisses.

But then Perry pulled away, leaving Heinz reaching out trying to pull him back.

“Nooo…” he whined, opening his eyes to see why he stopped. When he looked up at Perry, he felt his hands being taken and brought to a rest on his tie.

“You…” his cheeks went pink, “...want me to undress you?”

Blushing as well, Perry gave him a nod.

“O-Oh. Okay.” Heinz sat up and got to work undoing his tie, while Perry took off his hat and set it on the nightstand.

“You know… I don’t know why I’m nervous right now. I mean… technically we’ve seen each other down to nothing but underwear before. Sure it was because of an Inator, but still. I already know what you look like. But I guess it’s sort of a different context, you know? Like when I saw you in underwear we were enemies so I was more concerned with fighting you. Though you did look really good in those underwear.”

It took forever due to his shaky fingers, but Heinz managed to get the tie off. He began working on removing Perry’s shirt, first unbuttoning it.

“But maybe you only looked good in them because you look good in general. I wouldn’t have thought about it back then because I was distracted by other things, but since we’re now a couple and I’m getting to undress you I… H-Holy shit.”

As Heinz began pulling the shirt over Perry’s head, he got a good view of exactly what he was talking about.

“S-See,” he said, tossing the shirt onto the floor. “I can think about it now, because, well, you’re right in front of me, and… wow…”

Cautiously reaching toward Perry’s chest, Heinz looked to Perry for permission. He gave a nod and a smile.

Heinz traced his fingertips over Perry’s pecs, looking him up and down with his mouth agape.

“Seriously… wow. You look… really good. Like… you’re the kind of man ancient people would have made marble statues of. You’ve got muscles, but they’re not the kind of muscles you see from people that are trying to get muscular. They the kind you get from working hard for a long time, and… woah…”

One hand was resting between Perry’s pectorals, and the other had made its way to his abs. They weren’t as well defined as those of bodybuilders or pro wrestlers, but they were noticeable.

“This isn’t fair! You’re so hot while I’m… well… Just look at me!” Heinz huffed and gestured to himself. “I look like someone shrink wrapped a skeleton! Nothing but skin and bones, you know, except for my abdomen where _all_ of my organs just decided to sit. It looks like I have a beer gut but I don’t! I’m just so scrawny that my organs just make me look like I have one! Seriously why do-”

The rant was cut off by Perry placing a finger on his lips. Heinz let out a sigh.

“Sorry. I know you don’t like it when I talk about myself like that. I’ll try to stop.” Reaching forward, Heinz placed his hands on Perry’s waist and glided his hands up and down, admiring his physique. “You really do look nice though. I tend to forget about it with all the long clothes you wear. With your shirt on and your hat off… you just look like an average guy. But, I know your not. You’re an amazing guy. And only I get to know how cool and nice you are. Well, your family probably knows that too, but, I still get to be one of the lucky ones.”

The way Perry smiled so brightly at the compliment made Heinz’s heart pound, and soon his back was against the mattress and he was receiving sweet kiss after kiss from his handsome boyfriend. His hands slid up from Perry’s waist to his back.

“Mmm. Woah. You’ve- mmm- got back muscles too!”

Perry momentarily stopped kissing him to chuckle.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s _very_ funny how hot I think you are. Now stop laughing and kiss me some more.”

It didn’t take very long before Perry returned to kissing Heinz, their tongues swirling together as Heinz moaned against his lips. As much as he loved this, Heinz wanted Perry to be a bit closer than he was. He pulled him lower until Perry’s chest was flush with his own.

Now _that_ was better. Much better. Not only did Heinz get to feel the intimate skin to skin contact he hadn’t felt for so long, but he also got to feel Perry’s hard cock against his hip. Being able to _feel_ how turned on he was made Heinz even more aroused than he already was, which was saying something. It was enough to subdue most of the anxiety telling him to back out. Cautiously, Heinz allowed his hands to roam down, slipping his thumbs over Perry’s hips and underneath his pants.

Perry hummed and reached into his back pocket, continuing to make out with Heinz as he pulled something out and set it on the nightstand beside his hat. He didn’t seem to be stopping him, so Heinz pulled his pants down as far as his arms could reach, which upsettingly, wasn’t very far. It appeared that Perry caught the problem, as he broke away momentarily. Sitting on his knees on Heinz’s right side, Perry pulled Heinz up and into a few more kisses, allowing him to slip his pants down further.

This was nothing like seeing Perry in those underwear back when they were still nemeses. First, there was the fact that Perry’s current black boxer briefs were very nice looking, and not at all tattered like the briefs the Underwear-Inator put on him. Second… Perry was currently sporting a fantastic erection that Heinz could see the outline of through the thin fabric of his underwear. Fuck, it looked so good. Heinz couldn’t help but stare… until he heard Perry clear his throat.

He was smirking because of course he was.

“You’re getting a really big kick out of all of this, aren’t you? Seeing me drooling over how hot you look?”

Perry ‘innocently’ shrugged his shoulders.

“Of course, you got to pick out your underwear knowing what we were going to be doing, giving yourself something with a bit of space. Meanwhile, I wore my usual briefs. I swear it’s more constricting than the rope traps I used to set for you. There’s practically no room at all.”

Biting his lip, a devilish grin appeared on Perry's face, along with a half-lidded gaze.

“Geez! I could see your thought right then, and holy crap was it dirty!”

A loud laugh erupted from Perry, and he immediately covered his mouth.

“Whatever! Come here!”

Heinz pulled Perry’s hand away from his mouth to replace it with his lips.

A hand was trailing lower as they continued making out, and when it reached its destination, Perry let out a gasp. Heinz was finally the one who chuckled.

“Enjoying something?” he rhetorically asked, his hand cupping the large bulge in Perry’s boxers. Heinz let his hand slip further down, his palm gliding over the tip of Perry’s cock, only a thin line of fabric between them.

“Hnn!”

“Ooh, now _that_ is a sound I’d like to hear again.”

Heinz tried to move his hand further but Perry snatched his wrist, then the other one, and then he was pinned to the mattress.

“Oh, come on!” he whined.

Before Heinz could voice more of his displeasure at being stopped, Perry began passionately kissing him again.

Fine, whatever. Heinz found that he could let it go, figuring he’d probably get more acquainted with Perry’s dick later anyway. Thankfully, that thought didn’t make him nervous like he had been earlier.

Peeking an eye open, Heinz watched Perry shimmy out of his pants and kick them off the bed, soon toeing off his socks as well. Not once did he let up with the kissing, which Heinz found to be yet another thing to admire about him. Just as he started thinking about how smooth Perry could be, he felt him pull away and slip his pants down to his knees in one swift motion.

“W-Woah.”

In another swift motion, they were down to his ankles, and Perry was back to making out with him.

By now, Heinz was feeling desperate for more contact. Sure, it was nice having Perry laying half on top of him, but having him completely on top sounded better. But first… he had to kick off his pants. Perry was kind enough to lower them to his ankles, but Heinz wasn’t as smooth as Perry was when it came to removing clothing. He barely succeeded in kicking off his pants while continuing to kiss Perry, but dammit the socks just would not budge!

Heinz disrupted the kissing and groaned with irritation, lifting his legs close so he could reach his socks, then angrily yanking them off and chucking them across the room. After realizing his little outburst, he looked to Perry, seeing him failing to cover a chuckle.

“Ugh. Why do you have to be so much cooler than me?”

Perry shrugged, and Heinz crossed his arms, looking away.

This was ridiculous. Things never seemed to change. Even in bed, Heinz managed to make a fool of himself, which was really upsetting right now since it was _Perry_ who he was in bed with. He was someone Heinz actually cared really deeply about, more so than anyone else he’d been with. And yet, even now it seemed like he couldn’t stop being a loser for _just one fucking minute_ for that person he loves so deeply.

A couple kisses to his cheek got Heinz’s attention. He looked up at Perry, who seemed really concerned.

“Sorry,” Heinz said meekly. “It just… It feels like this might be a bad idea. I want to keep going but I just stink at being smooth and-”

He was cut off by a deep kiss, his thoughts getting scrambled. Oh, Perry so good at doing that.

Once Heinz had the chance to recover, he felt his neck being peppered with kisses, and he couldn’t help but let out a content moan. The soft press of lips calmed him deeply, making him almost unprepared for when Perry slipped a hand under his thigh. He gasped, watching Perry gently slide his hand further down and lift his leg, crawling under and seating himself between his thighs, giving the leg in his arm a few kisses as he looked at him lovingly. Then, as if reading his mind, Perry leaned forward, placing his hands by Heinz’s shoulders and grinding himself against the bulge in his briefs. Heinz groaned deeply, his hands finding their way to Perry’s waist once again.

He was met with more kisses, and more long drags of Perry cock against his own, drawing increasing lewd sounds out of Heinz. It was absolute heaven in his opinion, and it was difficult to imagine how it could get any better. Well, it was difficult to imagine with his head completely filled with the bliss of Perry grinding against him. Though, he didn’t need to try imagining anything, as he knew things were only going to get better.

Heinz gasped as Perry slipped his fingers under the line of his underwear, gently sliding them down and tossing them off the bed. Soon those fingers were caressing his thighs, causing his dick to twitch, begging for attention. Then, sooner than he wished, Perry stopped his movements.

“Huh?”

Perry leaned over Heinz, reaching for something on the nightstand, which Heinz remembered he placed something on earlier. His eyes followed the path of Perry’s hand, seeing a small bottle of lube sitting next to Perry’s fedora. A deep red blush overtook his face as he watched Perry grab the bottle and sit back, uncapping it and applying a decent amount of lube to his fingers. He closed the bottle and set it off to the side afterward.

It was at that moment Heinz realized that he and Perry didn’t exactly discuss what they were going to be doing, not that it would have been that simple considering Perry didn’t talk. But, as he thought about it, Heinz figured it wouldn’t be too much of a problem. Perry had a way of getting his thoughts across, and Heinz trusted that he would stop whatever he was doing if asked. Though, Heinz figured Perry wouldn’t even try anything without his okay first anyway. Yet again, he was sort of lubing his fingers right now, which meant he probably had his mind set on fingering him already.

That thought actually excited Heinz a bit, which he found surprising. He never really thought he’d experience something like this, especially with Perry, and it sounded really nice at the moment. The thought of Perry pounding into him got Heinz’s heart racing, the little grunts and moans Perry would let out already being conjured up in his head. And Perry was always so expressive too. The thought of Perry above him, a look of pure bliss in his eyes-

Perry tapped Heinz’s leg, drawing his attention.

“Yeah?” he asked, feeling a little embarrassed about staring into space.

Motioning downward, Perry brought his lubed fingers into view, giving Heinz a questioning glance.

“Oh, uh, it’s okay. You can- you can… do… that.” Heinz chuckled nervously. “Just… I haven’t really had anyone do that to me before… so be gentle, okay?”

Nodding, Perry leaned forward, sharing a kiss with Heinz before bringing his fingers lower. Heinz tensed as he felt Perry’s slick fingers glide over his hole, still feeling a bit nervous about this experience. The hand against him stopped moving, and when Heinz looked to Perry for an explanation, he saw his concerned expression.

“It’s alright. I’m just, a little nervous. I don’t want you to stop or anything, I just… you know…”

Perry gave a slow nod, reaching to Heinz’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Heinz smiled.

“I’ll try to relax,” he said. “Again, just, be gentle.”

Another nod and Perry leaned forward, sharing with Heinz a few more kisses. Heinz was soothed by Perry’s soft touch, a second squeeze of his hand putting him into a calmer state. If it wasn’t for the tiny grin Perry tried to hide and his eased state of mind, he would have been startled by what he did next.

“ _Nng!_ ”

It didn’t hurt. It just felt a little weird. Technically, this wasn’t the first time with someone’s finger up his ass, but Heinz was pretty sure prostate exams didn’t really count. They were quick, had a medical purpose, and weren’t this… personal. Also, the position was different, and he wanted his doctor to get it over with as quickly as possible. Heinz figured the different context was why he was silently waiting with eager anticipation for Perry to press deeper. While he didn’t find it physically pleasurable just yet, he really did love the idea of what Perry was doing to him.

“Unggg…”

Now that he did find pleasurable. The slow press deeper until Perry was down to the last knuckle, the soft kisses peppering his thigh… the sight of his boyfriend’s cock as hard as his own, contained behind only a thin layer of fabric. He couldn’t help when the image of Perry fucking him flashed into his mind again. His thoughts drifted. Perry’s soft moans and blissed expression filling his head. And it wouldn’t be a fantasy for very long. Heinz was in the process of envisioning what his love’s face would look like during his climax when his thoughts were interrupted by Perry clearing his throat for attention.

Heinz blinked open his eyes, which he didn’t even know were closed, and looked to Perry to see what was happening.

He was smirking knowingly like he does whenever Heinz was caught in a compromising situation.

A few seconds passed as Heinz tried to process why Perry was looking at him that way when he noticed that he was currently writhing forward and back on Perry’s finger. His cheeks went bright red.

“Oh, uh… I didn’t really… I wasn’t really…” He cleared his throat. “Um, I… think I got a little carried away…”

A quiet chuckle was heard from Perry, and suddenly Heinz could feel a second finger being slipped inside him.

“ _Hnngg!_ Fuuuck…”

Without thought, Heinz gripped the bed and pushed himself lower, letting out a long groan as Perry’s extra digit slid deeper inside him. Then he felt a hand clamp down on his waist, preventing him from moving further.

“ _Please_ …” Heinz breathed. “ _M-More_ …”

A ragged breath passed Perry’s lips, and he complied with Heinz’s request. His fingers went deeper until they were as far as they could go. Heinz let out a deep sigh. Slowly, Perry pulled his fingers back, then pressed in again. Then he repeated the motion. And then he repeated it again. And again. And Heinz started to breathe more heavily.

Perry wasn’t moving particularly fast, but Heinz still enjoyed it very much. It felt so good to be this intimate with Perry, being able to feel his fingers literally inside him. The action didn’t exactly seem to be pushing him closer to finishing, but Heinz didn’t care. He felt great, and Perry was amazing. Just as he was getting used to the current pace and was about to ask if Perry could go a little faster, Perry stopped moving his hand altogether.

“Huh?” Heinz asked, mind just a little hazy. “Something wrong?”

Since Perry shook his head and didn’t appear to be lying, Heinz decided not to question him further. If Perry wanted to change up what was happening, he wouldn’t mind.

The fingers inside him slipped deeper for a moment, then pressed a little upward toward his stomach and were dragged backward. Heinz jolted when Perry reached a specific spot.

“Ah!” he squeaked, more out of surprise than anything else.

He turned his attention to Perry, who seemed to be regarding his body with the same amount of focus he would a mission. Opening his mouth to comment, another squeak came out as Perry slowly dragged his fingers over the same area again.

“Oh, wow,” Heinz spoke sheepishly, “that feels… interesting.”

It was the best word he had to describe it. Not necessarily good or bad, not yet at least. He knew that it could feel good as Perry continued since that’s what happened when Perry started fingering him.

Perry slid his fingers over Heinz’s prostate again, but this time, Heinz let out a short breath in response. Eyes focused, Perry slowly moved his fingers back and forth, firmly but smoothly stimulating Heinz. Letting himself relax, Heinz folded his arms under his head again and closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Perry massaging his sensitive region.

Heinz wasn’t too sure, but it felt like a few minutes had passed, maybe a little longer. He wasn’t keeping track, but he did know that they got into bed somewhere around eight. Glancing at the clock on his nightstand, he saw that it was a little past eight-thirty. That didn’t exactly tell him much since they did a bunch of other stuff before Perry got into the whole fingering thing, but it did tell him that Perry was extremely dedicated to whatever it was he was trying to accomplish. Heinz was sure Perry had to have either lost his erection after giving it so little stimulation, or he was still hard and biting back the urge to touch himself. Deciding to sneak a peek at Perry’s situation, Heinz craned his neck to get a better look at what was going on.

What he saw definitely answered his question. Perry was still sporting the fantastic erection he’d had since they started, and he seemed to be teasing himself through his boxer briefs. Watching Perry lightly skim his fingertips over his cock made Heinz realize just how neglected his felt at the moment. Well, if Perry was giving himself a little stimulation, why couldn’t Heinz?

He began reaching a hand down to his dick when suddenly his wrist was snatched before he could do anything. Bewildered, Heinz looked up at Perry, who had a stern expression on his face.

“Why not?” he whined, knowing Perry wouldn’t answer that considering he didn’t talk. It was more an exclamation of puzzlement than a genuine question, and Heinz knew Perry knew that.

Perry gently pulled his wrist until it was rested against the mattress, away from his dick.

“Fine. But I don’t think it’s really fair. _You’re_ touching yourself right now while _I’m_ not allowed to?”

Perry glared, then pointedly thrusted his fingers deep into Heinz’s ass.

A loud moan rang through the air, and Heinz had to take a few seconds to regain focus.

“Okay,” he panted. “That’s fair.”

Slipping his hand back under his head, Heinz continued to enjoy whatever it was Perry was doing to him.

A few more minutes passed- well, Heinz assumed it was a few more minutes. He’d have to check the clock again. Anyway, he was really enjoying what Perry was doing now. It was a different kind of good than he was used to, but still good nonetheless. In fact, he’d even describe it as great. His hands were grasping at the towels resting over the bed, and his chest deeply rose and fell as he enjoyed the wonderful sensations Perry was giving him. Every now and then, a soft moan would pass his lips, and Heinz could feel his pelvic region getting warmer. It felt good, but Heinz was concerned that maybe Perry would make him cum way too early.

“Mmm… Perry the Platypus?”

Perry’s attention was acquired, his expression soft but attentive.

“I… um…” His mind was growing hazy, and a faint tingling was beginning to creep through his groin, as was a vague feeling of pressure. “Perry I- _Ohhh_ …” Letting himself relax on the mattress, Heinz started to not care if he came. What Perry was doing was so nice. And, he figured Perry wouldn’t be going this far he wanted him to last. Another moan rattled in his throat. “I love you…”

His hand was brought to Perry’s lips, a soft kiss above his knuckles being felt before the tingling, heat, and pressure overtook him. The sensation traveled up his spine, making his back arch and forcing a moan from his chest. A feeling of warmth and a tingling sensation radiated outward, being felt all the way to his shoulders and thighs. All Heinz could do was lay in bliss and moan as Perry continued firmly massaging his prostate, his mind consumed with pleasure until his orgasm began to wane.

The first thing he could perceive was the soft caress of Perry’s thumb over his hand. Next, he recognized that he was breathing hard, much harder than he was before his consciousness slipped. Heinz then became aware of the large wet pool of fluid he could feel near the tip of his cock that was dripping down his side. Groggily hoisting himself onto his elbows, he attempted to get a look at himself, being surprised by what he saw.

“Wait… I didn’t… Huh…”

There certainly was a lot of it, but it was all precum. Heinz thought that such a crazy orgasm would definitely make him cum, but he was proven wrong.

Finally, Heinz looked up at Perry, who smiled lovingly.

“That… was fantastic!”

Perry breathed a silent laugh while Heinz smiled. Then, Perry softly stroked his prostate, tilting his head with a questioning expression.

“You, want to do that to me again?”

He nodded.

“Oh, you can do that as much as you want. I’d like if you left enough time for me to do stuff to you, though. Um, if you’re okay with that.”

With another nod, Perry began moving his fingers again.

“Mmmfff. _Perry_ …”

There wasn’t much time between Perry beginning and Heinz feeling pleasure, and Heinz figured it had something to do with knowing what was coming. Instead of mild enjoyment and confusion leading to something he didn’t expect but still felt amazing, he could now lay back loving every movement Perry’s skilled fingers made.

Similarly to how it didn’t take long before he felt pleasure again, Heinz was already starting to get that warm tingly sensation that he now knew came before an orgasm. The heat pooling in his groin, the increasing pressure, the cloud of pleasure sweeping through his head. He chased the sensations, being promptly pulled into another incredible moment of pure ecstasy, breathing deep sighs and long moans all the way through.

As his senses slowly returned to him, Heinz noticed that Perry had moved from his original spot. The assortment of soft kisses across his neck and cheek was what first made him aware that Perry was now laying by his side, propped up on his free arm. Heinz took the opportunity to run his fingers through Perry’s hair, gently guiding his head closer until he could melt into the gentle press of his lips. Perry hummed contently and tilted his head, his eyes slowly shutting as he pressed closer. A moan rumbled from deep within Heinz’s chest, the realization that Perry was still pleasuring him coming afterward.

It couldn’t have been more than a minute from the last one. Did it feel like almost no time passed because it actually did take such a short amount of time, or was it because he was so enveloped in the feeling of pleasure and love that he didn’t notice the time fly by? Maybe a mixture of both? Either way, Heinz broke away from the kiss, a resounding call of Perry’s name following soon after. His back arched, more moans and sighs escaping Heinz as his body trembled immensely. Another wave of tingly hot bliss crashed through him, with Perry helping him ride it out as long as he could.

Heinz panted laboriously, his consciousness still swimming somewhere between fully aware and deep in the effects of the orgasm he received. Still, he made an effort to get his mind on track. Blinking a few times, the sight of Perry flexing his hand got Heinz’s attention.

“Is your, hand tired?” he asked between breaths.

Perry shrugged his shoulders, reaching back between his thighs.

“Wait,” Heinz said, seeing Perry promptly stop. “I just,” he began pushing himself upward, “I kinda want to, you know, touch you, and… stuff…” ‘Smooth’ Heinz sarcastically thought, soon reminding himself to stay positive. He pushed the self-degrading thought away and looked to Perry for a response.

A subtle hint of blush crept into Perry’s expression, a shy smile playing at his lips. He nodded, seating himself on the bed and grabbing a small towel off the nearby dresser to wipe his hand clean. Once the towel was used and set off to the side, Perry patiently sat with crossed legs waiting for Heinz to make a move.

Right. Perry wanted him to initiate some stuff too. Heinz pushed himself forward, trying to fold his legs under himself to sit up, then realizing they were extremely weak and wobbly. Using his hands to pull his legs where he wanted, he looked to Perry with confusion.

“My legs are… acting weird…”

Perry breathed a silent laugh.

“You knew that would happen? Well, I guess someone might have done that to you before.”

With a smirk, Perry shook his head.

“So, wait… Did… _you_ do that to _yourself_ before?”

A wink.

Heinz’s face went red, the image of Perry playing with himself flashing into his mind. The thought caused his dick to twitch, and Heinz found himself embarrassed that he was very clearly thinking about Perry masturbating, _while he was sitting right in front of him_ . Yet again, that was _definitely_ Perry’s goal in revealing that information, and Heinz knew he really shouldn’t be embarrassed by this stuff by now. Heinz tried to clear his mind, forcing himself to focus on what he was going to do…

...Then he realized what he was going to… was start touching Perry. Sexually. His heart raced. While he certainly wasn’t as anxious as he was earlier… he still found himself moving very carefully, almost like one wrong move would scare Perry away. Of course, Heinz knew that was ridiculous. Perry was fearless! But… he could still be hurt by his actions.

‘Positive thoughts,’ Heinz internally reminded himself. Perry wanted him to stop thinking like that, and Heinz definitely wanted to make an effort to keep Perry- … himself happy.

His unsure hands reached Perry’s waist, beginning to glide up and down his sides. This was something he knew he was comfortable with. It was something to do until he got the nerve to go further. Yes, he technically touched his erection earlier, but he didn’t actually see it and it was still behind his boxers. But now he was going to actually see it and touch it without the boxers. And sure, yesterday he was perfectly fine squeezing Perry’s ass, but he was _super_ horny and wasn’t thinking straight. It would be different now that he has time to actually _think_ about his actions.

‘It’s fine,’ Heinz reminded himself. ‘He obviously wants this.’ Perry’s hands wandered to his shoulders, caressing his arms. Heinz began to feel calm.

Finally, Heinz let his hands trail downward, hooking his fingers under the line of Perry’s underwear. Looking at Perry with an unsure expression, the nod he received told Heinz it was still okay to keep going. His eyes ran over the sight of Perry’s erection under his boxer briefs one last time. The way his cock pulled the fabric into a well-defined tent, the wet spot of precum at the tip… it nearly made Heinz’s mouth water. Perry lifted his rear off the bed, and Heinz carefully slipped his underwear off.

If Heinz had any qualms with having sex tonight, they definitely disappeared once he took in the sight of Perry completely undressed. And the position Perry put himself in was just so… enticing. His strong arms keeping him propped up against the mattress, his legs spread in such an inviting manner, and that face… Those eyes filled with desire, those slightly parted lips, those partly rose tinted cheeks. Heinz was ready to just crawl on top of him, take him in, ride him and enjoy every second- but at the moment his legs were jello and that wasn’t a possibility. Sadly.

Instead, Heinz reached down, grazing his fingertips across the length of Perry’s shaft and grinning at the small gasp he heard. He wrapped more of his hand around Perry’s cock, still only touching it lightly as his other hand was brought lower to caresses his balls. Perry’s hips and thighs shuddered, giving Heinz the impression that Perry was stopping himself from jerking up against his hand. With a quick glance, Heinz noticed the way Perry was biting his lip, a needy look in his eyes.

His thumb rolled over the tip, rubbing slow circles against the sensitive skin above a thin layer of precum.

“A-Ah!”

It was pure music to his ears. Heinz wanted more. He wanted Perry to gasp and groan and relish every move he made.

With a firmer grasp, he began slowly stroking.

“ _Hnnn_ …”

His thumb swiped over the tip, his other hand squeezing Perry’s thigh.

“ _Fff_ … Mmm…”

He went to his neck, kissing and licking. Heinz wanted his mouth but the sounds Perry made seemed like a fair trade.

“Ahh…”

The hard dick in his hand twitched and leaked precum as Heinz gave it just enough attention to tease Perry, but not enough to really get him off. As sadistic as it sounded, he wanted to savor Perry’s reactions for as long as possible. In his defense, Perry seemed to be loving the attention, and Heinz doubted that he wanted to cum soon into receiving a handjob. Heinz definitely didn’t want him to cum too early. He wanted Perry to fuck him senseless tonight.

“ _Ohh_ …”

And now that he thought about it… Heinz wanted to know how Perry would react to having his dick sucked.

Heinz pushed himself back, kissing and licking down his chest and grabbing Perry’s cock by the base. After a short moment of hesitation, giving Perry a chance to stop him if he wanted, he brought his lips to the tip of his cock. He gave it a light kiss, then a small lick.

Perry let out a ragged breath, his cock throbbing in Heinz’s hand.

Motivated by the reaction, Heinz dragged his tongue up his shaft, getting a more pronounced reaction.

“Haaa…”

All Heinz could think about was wanting to hear more. Wanting to squeeze as many sounds of pleasure out of his usually quiet and proper boyfriend as he could. Wanting to hear more proof of just how comfortable Perry had become around him. He lined up his lips with the tip of Perry’s cock and sunk down, taking him into his mouth.

“Oh, _fff-! Mmmnnn!_ ”

Perry was panting hard, and Heinz figured it was one of the factors that was causing him to be more vocal. Another one would obviously be the pleasure he was receiving.

He sunk down lower, taking more of Perry’s cock into his mouth before sucking his way up.

A deep groan rang through the air, and suddenly Heinz was finding himself even more turned on than before. The desire to touch himself grew stronger the more Heinz listened to Perry’s moaning, and soon he figured there was no point in keeping himself from a _little_ self-pleasure.

With his free hand, Heinz reached down partly sate his urge, only to have his wrist snatched before it could reach its destination. Frowning, Heinz took his mouth off of Perry.

“Really?!”

Perry looked sympathetic as he averted his gaze and scratched his neck.

“I don’t get it!” Heinz complained as he sat up. “I mean, at least earlier you had an excuse because I was already getting pleasure, but I’m not now! Are you saying _you_ get to touch yourself while _I_ don’t? That’s not very fair!”

Returning his gaze, Perry gave him a pleading expression, like whatever his reasoning was, it was important.

Heinz let out a sigh.

“Alright. I don’t know why you don’t want me to touch myself… but I trust you. I’m sure you have a good reason for stopping me.”

Perry smiled, and they shared a soft kiss.

It wasn’t long until Heinz returned his lips to Perry’s cock, and it wasn’t long until he was savoring more of Perry’s incredible sighs and moans. By the sound of things, it seemed like he was getting better at giving blowjobs because Perry’s moans only became louder and more frequent. Not only that, but he also began to slowly roll his hips, gently enough to not cause Heinz any problems, which was appreciated.

“ _Ahh! Ohh! Fff!_ ”

Perry suddenly tapped Heinz’s shoulder, causing him to pull away immediately.

“Is som-”

He was interrupted when Perry pulled him in close, locking lips with him and moaning deeply. Relaxing into his touch, Heinz wrapped his arms around Perry and drew himself even closer.

Suddenly, Perry tilted his head and kissed deeper, groaning deeply as his tongue met with Heinz’s. Meanwhile, his hands roamed downward until they were groping at Heinz’s ass, a firm squeeze causing Heinz to quiver in his hold. With a groan, Heinz retaliated by squeezing Perry’s ass. He smiled when Perry broke away to moan desperately.

“Wow,” Heinz breathed, noticing the way Perry had started panting, his eyes half-lidded and hips rocking forward and back with desire. Before Heinz had the chance to say anything else, Perry rushed forward to continue hungrily kissing him.

As Perry began to lower him back against the bed, all Heinz could think about was how much he wanted Perry, and how much Perry wanted him back. Even as he reached for the lube, Perry still fervently made out with Heinz until the last moment possible. He then sat back, flicking the cap back and applying lube to his fingers. Heinz bit his lip with anticipation, already spreading his legs to give Perry all the access he needed. Upon noticing his actions, Perry let out a ragged breath.

With his fingers generously lubricated, Perry set the still open bottle onto the bedside table and brought his fingers down to Heinz’s ass. Slowly, he once again inserted a finger, then looked to Heinz.

“Come on… You had two in there not too long ago.”

In response, Perry slid in another finger.

“ _Nnn!_ Okay, that’s two right?”

Perry nodded, then began working his fingers around.

“I- _Ung!_ I’m pretty sure you can do more than that. Please?”

A sigh, and then Heinz felt a third finger slip inside him.

“Fuck!”

Heinz then felt a few taps on his shoulder, then saw Perry’s concerned expression. Maybe he was worried that he hurt him?

“I’m good,” he said. “I’m still just getting used to the feeling. Even though I know we should be going a little slow right now so I don’t get hurt or something, I really want you to-” Suddenly, Heinz blushed. “I-I um, heh heh. Am I sounding a little desperate?”

Perry smirked, going back to working his fingers deep and stretching the inside of Heinz’s ass.

“A-Ahh!” Panting, Heinz smiled sheepishly. “If I am, that’s because I desperately want you to have sex with me.” He paused. “Did that sound weird?”

With a chuckle, Perry leaned down and began kissing Heinz, prompting him to snake his arms around his back and moan.

It had to have been a few minutes. If it wasn’t it didn’t matter, because Heinz thought it was long enough.

He broke away from Perry’s lips, breathing hard as he spoke.

“Please…” Heinz reached down and took hold of Perry’s wrist, stopping his movements. “I don’t want to wait any longer.”

With what looked like a slightly nervous smile, Perry nodded and slipped his fingers out. As Heinz waited impatiently, he watched Perry reach for the bottle of lube again, soon using it to further lubricate his entrance and then his own dick. By the time Perry set the bottle down, the only thing on Heinz’s mind was how much he wanted to feel Perry inside of him.

Perry lined his cock up with Heinz’s ass, then looked up at him.

“You already know I want you to!” Heinz said, his face completely red. “Stop making me wait. Please. I want you so much.”

Nodding, Perry pushed himself forward, letting out a groan as soon as he was inside.

“ _Haaa!_ ”

Heinz clung to the bed, sighing “finally” as Perry sunk as deep as he could go.

A few kisses were shared between them before Perry began slowly rocking his hips back and forth.

This was exactly what Heinz had wanted. When he said he wanted his first time with Perry to be special, Perry really delivered. It was more than he could ever ask for.

“ _F-Fuck… Mmm… Perry the Platypus…_ ”

Soft. Compassionate. Tender. Perry was treating him with so much love, and Heinz felt so grateful to be able to share this moment with him. Still… as much as he loved this treatment… they already spent so much time being gentle and slow with each other. Heinz was burning with lust, and Perry wasn’t moving very fast.

“I’m not gonna break if you go faster,” Heinz spoke as he looked up at Perry. “You of all people should know I’m pretty durable.”

Perry chuckled deeply then snapped his hips forward, causing Heinz and himself to moan.

“Y-Yeah,” Heinz said, panting. “Do that, but more. Please?”

Perry snapped his hips forward again, going in to kiss Heinz as he began fucking him at a faster pace.

“ _Fuck!_ A-Ah! Yes! _Mmm!_ Just like that!”

Heinz and Perry soon found themselves panting and moaning too much to kiss, so Heinz hung his head back and writhed blissfully while Perry left many quick pecks on his neck and chest between groans and sighs. And those groans and sighs… Heinz could listen to them forever. The sounds of Perry desperately fucking him, it was heavenly in his opinion. The best possible thing. Perry was incredible at giving Heinz exactly what he wanted and this night had become the best one of his life. It couldn’t get any better than this. This was perfect.

“ _Sh-Shit! Ahh!_ ”

Speaking of perfect, there was the first word of his soulmark.

Heinz’s eyes shot open to see Perry still giving him the best sex of his life, only now he looked truly engulfed in the moment. His eyes were unfocused, his chest heaving with hard breaths, his hips snapping forward with even more force.

“ _Ugn! Perry!_ Fuck!”

The fact that Perry was likely his soulmate just slipped his mind given how occupied it was with… everything else. But now, even as he was being mercilessly fucked, Heinz’s head was consumed by the thought. Was he really going to turn out to be his soulmate? Should he be expecting it like this? It would be horribly disappointing, maybe even depressing after hearing the first word for him to turn out not to be.

“ _Haaa! Nn! Yes!_ ”

Well, there was the second one. It seemed even more likely now. But still. The universe could be playing tricks on him. Heinz had it ingrained in his head that amazing things don’t just happen to him. That he had to fight to get any semblance of a good outcome.

“ _Ah! AH! Perry! Please! Oh!_ ”

Once again, Heinz reminded himself that he needed to keep his thoughts positive. This moment was perfect, and he did not want to ruin it by being a downer. And besides, even if Perry wasn’t his soulmate, they were still perfect together, and he wouldn’t be losing anything. Right now, he just needed to relax and focus on what he was feeling right now, which was fucking fantastic. That tingling sensation was rising up again and Heinz was so looking forward to another earth shattering orgasm.

“So, _nnNGG!_ Good!”

Heinz’s heart was pounding. That makes four out of five of the words. Only one more and he’d know for sure if Perry was his soulmate. He wanted that so badly. To know he didn’t have to worry about his soulmate for any longer. To know all the pain his soulmark caused him was worth it. To know that he’s right. That he and Perry were perfect together and really have changed each other’s lives for the better. It felt like it was the case. No… he knew that was the case.

“ _Perry! P-Please! Don’t stop! A-Ah!_ ”

Perry was going so much faster now, the air filled with loud slaps and deep panting. Heinz could feel himself getting closer to another amazing orgasm. But, before that, he just wanted that one last word. It had to be coming. He was so sure of it. Perry was his soulmate!

“ _FUUUUCK! AHHHH!_ ”

And there it was. That was proof.

Suddenly, Perry reached his hand down and took a firm grasp of Heinz’s cock, beginning to jack him off. An electric wave of heat ripped through him, and he finally understood what the wait was for. Having Perry fucking him mercilessly while simultaneously jacking him off was pure bliss. So fucking good. Before he even knew it, the tingling he was feeling before took over.

Heinz’s back arched and he let out an enormous wail in ecstasy, his body trembling as his orgasm crashed over him. Guttural moan after moan passed his lips and tears pricked his eyes. He’d be smiling hard enough to hurt if his mind wasn’t consumed by the fast and hard fuck he was receiving. All he was capable of was laying back and letting Perry work him through his incredible orgasm.

He started to fade back into reality, being greeted by Perry’s desperate whines and moans, and the sound of him continuing to fuck him so roughly, and his expression…

“H… _Heinz!_ ”

His handsome brown eyes rolled languidly upward, a long moan rang through the air, and his body quaked as he thrusted. It was even better than Heinz imagined. Perry stopped jacking him off not long before his climax, as he instead clutched onto Heinz while giving a few last quivering thrusts as he came, but it didn’t matter. The expression he wore, the sounds he made… the way he said his name. It pushed Heinz over the edge. He too took hold of his love and held him close, soon letting out a cry as he released ropes of cum between himself and Perry. His body trembled, he gasped for air, and holy shit was he exhausted.

For a moment, they simply let themselves breath, still locked in their positions. It was a tired chuckle that got Heinz’s attention, and he was met with a soft kiss before Perry finally pulled out and rolled onto his back beside him.

More panting, as they were both _very_ exhausted. Heinz’s mind still hadn’t completely caught up with him, a multitude of emotions swirling through his head along with the strongest afterglow he had ever experienced. The feeling of Perry’s hand entangling with his own gave him something to focus on, and when he looked over, Perry had such a soft and loving expression that Heinz couldn’t help but smile. He tried turning over to give him a kiss, but his body wouldn’t budge with how tired it still was. It didn’t matter, as Perry got up to give him a kiss, and soon made his way off the bed.

Heinz somehow managed to get himself up onto his elbows, watching Perry grab a couple towels he had set aside before all of their fun activities. Now that he thought about it, Perry was pretty smart to layer the bed with towels before they had sex, as it made it so he didn’t have to clean his bedding afterward. The towels were able to catch all the sweat, all the drool, and all the…

“Holy crap…”

Looking down at the mess he made, Heinz noticed that he came much more than he even thought was possible from him. Perry chuckled, and Heinz looked up at him.

“This was another thing you knew would happen, huh?”

Perry smirked, ‘innocently’ shrugging his shoulders again and tossing a towel at him. It landed on Heinz’s face, Perry chuckled.

With a roll of his eyes, Heinz began wiping himself off as Perry did the same, the latter making his way back onto the bed. Once they were both clean enough, they tossed the towels aside, including the ones Perry spread across the bed. With all of that done, they both laid back down, this time on their sides, facing each other with soft expressions.

There were no words to describe how happy Heinz felt in that moment. Just laying beside Perry, the love of his life, enjoying each other’s company. It was wonderful.

Perry slowly reached his hand over, wiping a few stray strands of hair away from Heinz’s face and smiling afterward. Heinz couldn’t help but notice the soulmark on Perry’s arm as he did so, being reminded of what he just learned. Perry was his soulmate.

A couple tears welled up in Heinz’s eyes, his smile brighter than ever before.

“I-I love you, so much, Perry.”

Perry smiled back.

“I love you too, Heinz.”

Letting out a sob, Heinz pulled him close, embracing him tightly.

“I love you so much!” he repeated, this time more loudly. He began leaving kiss after kiss wherever he could manage, getting Perry’s neck, shoulder, and cheek repeatedly. “I’ve never been so happy my entire life!” More kisses. “I love you so much!”

Gently, Perry pushed him away, but in doing so, just gave Heinz an opportunity to catch his lips in a million kisses. It was clear all the affection was welcomed when Perry started kissing Heinz back.

Things began to slow down, Heinz’s enthusiastic kisses becoming less frequent until him and Perry were sharing one long kiss. As their lips parted, they looked to each other with fond expressions.

“Perry the Platypus, um…” He didn’t actually know how to bring it up. “So, you know how I mentioned not liking my soulmark?”

Heinz received a confused expression, but also a nod telling him to continue.

“Yeah, well, it was because I sort of assumed some bad things about my soulmate because of it. My soulmark contained some, um, foul language and um…”

Perry’s expression shifted. He still looked uncertain, but Heinz could tell the gears in his head were turning.

“Well, I sort of knew the first words my soulmate would say to me would be during sex, and I thought that meant my soulmate was just going to be someone that only wanted meaningless sex with me, but…”

His eyes were so wide, and Heinz couldn’t tell what Perry was feeling.

“A-Anyway, the point is, I sort of, I…” God, it was so hard to get it out with Perry staring. “Uh…”

Then, Perry reached forward, tracing a line on Heinz’s forearm. It was clear what he wanted. He wanted to know what it said. And this time, Heinz was going to tell him.

“Shit. Yes. So good. Fuck.” His face was completely red. Saying that out loud was so awkward.

Perry’s jaw dropped, the corners of his mouth curling upward as tears filled his eyes, soft laughs escaping him. Heinz suddenly felt a bit more confident about the situation.

“So, I guess this means… you’re my soulmate.”

Immediately, he was pulled into a tight embrace, feeling Perry nuzzling his neck.

“Does this mean you’re happy about us being soulmates?”

Heinz heard a sharp laugh and a sniff from behind his back.

“I hoped we were for a long time,” Perry said, giving him a gentle squeeze.

If Perry kept talking like this, Heinz wasn’t sure he could stop himself from crying with joy like Perry currently was.

“Perry the Platypus?”

“Mm hm?”

“Could you… stay the night? If it’s not inconvenient or anything.”

Perry pulled back, looking at Heinz lovingly. He gave a nod and slid out of bed.

One by one, he began blowing out candles, the room getting dimmer and dimmer with each one. Finally, once the last candle was out, Perry slipped back into bed and next to Heinz. Heinz was pulled close, his head resting on Perry’s chest and Perry’s hand softly running through his hair. Sighing contently, Heinz nuzzled against Perry lovingly and rested his arm across his stomach.

“Goodnight, Perry the Platypus…”

He was already so tired, and laying against Perry was so comfy. It wasn’t long until he drifted off to sleep.

“Goodnight, Heinz.”

~~~

Heinz stood in his living room looking out a window, wearing his fluffy purple bathrobe and a pair of green slippers. Perry was still sound asleep when he woke up, which Heinz expected knowing that he was definitely not a morning person, so he thought he’d get up and walk around his apartment a bit to stretch and think. He ended up at his window, staring outside while trying to wrap his head around what happened last night. The romantic evening, the incredible sex, learning that Perry was… his soulmate.

A pair of hands slowly came to a rest on his waist, startling Heinz for a split second, before he instantly realized who it was and relaxed into his gentle touch.

“Good morning, Perry the Platypus.”

Perry stepped forward, his body becoming flush against Heinz’s back. He rested his chin on Heinz’s shoulder, his hands beginning to caress his waist and hips.

A soft hum left Heinz, his eyes drifting shut. “You’re such a sweetheart.” He sighed contently, tilting his head to the side and sharing a kiss with Perry, gazing at him lovingly after.

“Um, sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up this morning. I figured you’d be sleeping for a little longer. My plan was to walk around and think about stuff for a while and then get back into bed before you woke up, but I guess that didn’t work out.”

Shrugging, it was clear Perry didn’t mind too much. Though, his curious expression made it seem like he was wondering about something. Maybe he wanted to know what he was thinking about?

“Um, if you wanted to know, I just wanted to think about, well, us. How we’re soulmates and everything. It’s honestly, a lot to take in.” Heinz continued to stare out the window, and Perry continued to hold him caringly.

“I was so sure that I wouldn’t even be allowed to have a good soulmate. I thought… I really thought that my soulmate wouldn’t care about me, even though soulmates are always a good match for each other.”

Perry’s hands trailed over to Heinz’s chest, then Heinz felt a reassuring hug. He smiled warmly.

“I’m glad I was wrong. Knowing that I get to have you as my soulmate… it’s a huge relief. We already loved each other so much before finding out, so it just feels… right.” Heinz paused. “And also super obvious in hindsight. I know you guessed it pretty soon, and I started guessing we might be after you became my boyfriend.”

Perry rested his chin on Heinz’s shoulder, and Heinz softly nuzzled his cheek against Perry’s.

“You’re everything I’ve ever wanted. And even though it took a long time for us to find each other, I think the wait was worth it. What about you?”

The reply he got was Perry’s hand gently guiding his face into a kiss. Lips pressed softly together, Heinz let out a content hum and turned around, allowing himself to embrace Perry and kiss him deeper. Feeling Perry’s hands on his back caused Heinz to pull Perry closer, his mind filled with nothing but love.

When they finally parted, Heinz couldn’t help but stare at Perry with half-lidded eyes and a goofy grin on his face. Perry smiled fondly in return.

Then, Heinz noticed what Perry was wearing.

“You’re only in your boxers!” he pointed out, a deep red blush overtaking his face.

Perry pointed at Heinz’s robe, giving the soft fabric a tug for emphasis.

“Yeah, I’m only wearing a robe, but it covers most of me! Meanwhile, I can see-” Heinz realized his eyes were going lower and lower, so he caught himself and looked into Perry’s eyes. “-I can see most of you. Also, _I_ have an excuse. _You_ just decided to only wear your underwear, while _I_ got this robe ready since I was planning on taking a shower after you woke up.”

With a devious smirk, Perry pointed to Heinz, then himself, then the bathroom door, then wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Heinz’s face managed to turn even redder.

“I- You- We- You want-” Heinz cleared his throat. “Are you suggesting that we, um, shower together?”

Perry rolled his eyes, but the fond smirk on his face told Heinz it wasn’t out of any genuine annoyance.

“I think that would be, err, fun.”

Taking his hand, Perry began leading him to the bathroom.

“You _are_ implying that we’ll be having sex in the shower, right?”

Perry sighed, smile still visible on his face as he turned to Heinz and gave him a single, firm nod.

“Sweet!”

Heinz let Perry lead him into the bathroom.

“Hey, how come you aren’t talking much right now? You were perfectly fine with it last night. Are you worried I’ll be weirded out by it or something?”

Perry opened the bathroom door and turned around, giving a nod before leading Heinz inside.

“Well, don’t be. I’d love to hear you talk more.”

Turning to face Heinz again, Perry wore a devious grin.

“ _Well_ , if you want to hear me talk more,” he slipped the robe off of Heinz’s shoulders, “then _make me~_ ” He took Heinz’s hands and placed them at the waistband of his boxers.

Heinz shuddered with lust, slipping them off. “I will,” he purred, soon following Perry into the shower.

Keeping true to his word, Heinz soon did get Perry to talk more. Loud and desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were soulmates?!?!?! Who could've seen this coming?!?!?!!?!!?!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter; I did a lot of research to make sure I didn't mess up the sex part. And no, I'm not making a "research" joke. I legit scrubbed through websites to see how prostate orgasms worked. It was boring, but I hope it made the chapter more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This story used to be 12 chapters long until I cut out a bunch of stuff because it wasn't relevant enough to the plot to be worth keeping. There are literally entire chapters that went bye-bye and some scenes that were heavily altered. For example, chapter 1 originally began with a huge info dump and Phineas wasn't in it at all. If anyone wants to see any of the cut content, let me know. I'd be happy to make another chapter that's just a collection of notable changes.


End file.
